Dancing to the Beat of Your Heart
by Anjelica4x14
Summary: Santana Lopez is minding her own business in the park when a certain blonde catches her eye. She kinda just wants to rip her clothes off right then and there but unfortunately the blonde is accompanied by a boy which makes the Latina shake her head of inappropriate thoughts. She tries to mind her own business but fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in a little bit, but due to Secondary teachers striking, all high schools don't start until further notice. So I got a lot of free time on my hands until then. ANYWAAAY I just wanted to try writing my first multi fic. I know it probably not the most original of Brittana fics but I promise I'll make it my own if I continue with this story. So please leave a review if you like it and ill try and upload another chapter within the next week. :) Brittana is always on. remember that.**

"Could we please work any slower!? Because I actually have way too much time on my hands!" The feisty Latina's comment dripping with sarcasm while she flailed her hands to emphasize her frustration at the Baristas behind the counter.

"Ma'am we're making coffee as fast as we-" The teenage boy started to explain himself before Santana cut him off by quickly placing her hand in front of the both of them.

"Shut up and work..." The Latina started again before looking back at her best friend Quinn sitting at the table in the back who gave her a look which pleaded and warned Santana to smarten up and be polite before she makes any more of a scene.

"...please and thank you." The Latina sighed and waited for her coffee at the waiting area.

* * *

When Santana received her and Quinn's coffee she lead them outside and the two of them started to walk the beautiful streets that were Los Angeles. Once every three weeks in both of these girls' busy lives, they promised each other to see each other. It didn't matter what it was. It could be for lunch or dinner or just spend the day together and go shopping but today they just decided to get coffee. Anyway they made this vow back in their senior year of high school because they didn't want to be those friends that just forgot about each other as soon as something changed in their lives. It's been three years and the two of them haven't broken the vow.

Now Quinn and Santana went way back, they've known each other since 6th grade, the first day of middle school to be exact. The two best friends have had many fights and many more great times. They were both equal HBICs and they were always there for each other but blah blah blah! you guys know this isn't a fanfic of how great of friends Quinn and Santana are so lets get on with it shall we?

"So Snixx decided to make an appearance at Starbucks, eh?" Quinn said with a wink

"Trust me, she never left. People know not to mess with me, especially when I'm tired." Santana said nonchalantly.

"People who have already messed with you know not to mess with you." Quinn corrected and continued

"Anywho, how have you been and why are you so tired? It's like 2:30 in the afternoon."

"I've been really good actually, and I don't know why i'm so tired. I guess from work. Long nights if you know what I mean." Santana added with a wink. Santana Lopez is a well known DJ in the area for a club called NightLife. She does it for the adrenaline rush and for the love of the music. It didn't matter if the song was in the current top 40, if the song had a good beat she would work it into her weekly mixes.

"You're such a pig." Quinn snorted.

"So how's Puck?" Santana changed to subject.

"He's really good! I think he might propose soon. God, I hope so." Quinn said excitedly.

"Really? That's amazing Q. I always knew you two would end up together, even after all the shit you two went through." Santana said genuinely.

"Thanks San. Speaking of dating, how's your love life. Are you thinking abut settling down? Maybe even just getting a girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

"Now Quinnie, we both know I don't oppose the idea of having a girlfriend and who knows? Maybe i'll find my girlfriend when I learn her name the morning after." Santana added with a wink.

"yeah yeah whatever. You know for a girl, you're such a guy." Quinn said.

Just as Quinn finished her sentence, Santana heard the most angelic laugh coming from the bench across the one they were currently sitting at. This caused Santana to look up at the source of the gorgeous giggle and her breath actually hitched. like legit caught in her throat. Now let me say if you've ever met Santana Lopez you'd know that her breath never hitches for anyone...or anything really for that matter.

Quinn noticed how Santana's breath got caught in her throat and gave a knowing look when she knew the Latina wasn't looking.

Now in Santana's mind all she could think was how beautiful this girl was with her golden blonde hair and legs for miles. When the petite brunette saw the blonde's reaction to the ducks surrounding her she couldn't stop the giggle that spilled from her lips. She was just too cute. When Santana kept scanning the blonde up and down, she saw striking blue eyes taring back at her. The two kept eye contact for what felt like an eternity. the blonde sent Santana a small smile and Santana returned it. Unfortunately the brunette's smile shifted into a frown when she saw the blonde was accompanied with a tall dark haired Asian boy. She instantly looked away and cursed herself for even thinking she could possible have a chance. She wasn't even gay.

"San, are you okay?" Quinn asked noticing her friends change in demeanor.

"Huh? Yeah I'm cool, I think I just need more coffee or something." and with that Santana looked around for a public garbage to throw her empty to go cup away and to her luck she found the only garbage can in sight just happened to be located right next to the bench Blondie and Asian were sitting at.

"Fucking great." Santana mumbled to herself.

"Hmm?" Quinn said whose phone had her undivided attention.

Santana ignored her and made her way to the garbage across the path

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl who would walk up to a stranger out of the blue." Santana heard from beside her and snapped her head to the right.

"Huh? I was just throwing my coffee out." Santana tried to reason.

"Mhmm, sure." Santana just rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood.

"Hi I'm Mike, nice to meet you." The Asian boy offered his hand to shake the brunette's

"Santana" She said shaking his hand.

"Wow, you're very pretty.. uh.. would you maybe like to go out for coffee sometime..?" Mike asked unsure.

"Thank you and i'm very flattered but I actually play for another team." Brittany's ears perked up and Santana continued

"But I'd love for you to come to my show tonight at NightLife. are you familiar with that place?"

"Yeah I am.. what show are you performing?" Mike asked.

"Oh! I'm a DJ there. So if you'd like to get some friends and come have a good time, i'll be there."

"I think we can manage to make it there."

"Oh by the way I perform at 10:30 just letting you know." Santana said with a smile.

"Sounds good. Oh! By the way this is my good friend." Mike said gesturing to the blonde who was now ignoring the ducks and looking at the Latina with friendly eyes.

"Hi, my name is Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you." she said extending her hand.

The blonde grabbed the Latina's hand and brought it to her lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Which made the brunette blush a bit. The brunette kinda wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there but also wanted to get to know her because she seemed like an interesting character.

When the blonde let go of Santana's hand she introduced herself

"Hi, my name is Brittany S. Pierce."

**Okay guys! So leave a review of what you think and as always thanks for reading! 3 Btw todays my birthday and I'm 16 now :) also My tumblr is .com if you wanna give that a follow. I'm kinda new to the whole tumblr thing but I reblog a lot of brittana and heya, naya, heather stuff. Just stuff I find funny and whatnot. so yeah! Thanks for reading. Catch ya later. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:** Hey guys! So I felt the first chapter of this story was a bit rushed so I'm gonna try to take my time on this one :) Thanks for your follows by the way**

**Follow me on Tumblr- drowningingoodvibes**

* * *

_Brittany's_ POV

"RACHEEEEEELLLLLL!" Brittany screamed from her bedroom into the apartment for her best friend/roommate.

"WHAT!? Brittany are you okay?!" Rachel shouted running toward the source of the scream. When she entered she was surprised to find her best friend bent over in a G-string, digging through her drawers "OH GOD MY EYES! FULL MOON! DEAR JESUS BLESS MY FOREVER SCARRED EYES!" Rachel screamed and covered her eyes.

Rachel Berry was Brittany's best friend of too many years. She was the type of girl that had a big heart and a bigger personality. She liked to talk...a lot, and loved to sing even more. The girl was talented too, her pitch was impeccable. And she was beautiful. She didn't look like a Victoria Secret model (who does?) but she was definitely pretty.

"OH MY GOD! Rach, I am so sorry!" Brittany sped out of her mouth and scrambled to cover the tiny fabric covering her lady bits.

"It's okay, is it safe to open my eyes now?" Rachel said calmly with her hands still covering her eyes.

"Yeah, we're good." Brittany said holding her clothing against her mostly naked body.

"Okay, now why were screaming for me a second ago?" Rachel moved her hands away from her face.

"I need your help finding something to wear tonight."

"What's tonight?" Rachel questioned

"OH! Crap, I forgot to tell you! We're going out tonight! Me, you and Mike are going to NightLife!" Brittany explained.

"Oh what? Well okay. Any particular reason your struggling to find something to wear? You never act like that unle- OH MY GOD WHO IS SHE?"

Brittany sighed "Her name is Santana and we've barely met but man, she is _sooo_ sexy and she's a lesbian! She has dark brown hair and tanned skin and full lips and her ass is just MMM!" Brittany explained with her hands making a squeezing motion. "She's really friendly and polite too."

"She sounds sweet. Go with that black strapless dress you have. It's my favorite on you." Rachel decided quickly.

"Thanks Rach, now go get ready!" Brittany hurried her best friend out of her bedroom.

"How do you know I don't have any plans?" Rachel says

Brittany quickly raises an eyebrow "Do you have any plans?"

"...no."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

When Rachel, Brittany and Mike walked through the club doors at 10:00 pm they immediately made a B line to the bar. NightLife was a very dark atmosphere but colorful at the same time. They were best known for their music.

"Hi I'm Tina what can I get for you guys tonight?" The Asian Bartender said with a smile.

"Hmmm.. Three White Russians please." Brittany decided earning two nods from her friends.

"Hi Tina, let me introduce myself.." Mike continued with his typical self and Rachel and Brittany turned around in their seats to see the scene that was starting to form on the dance floor.

"Ha! Remember the last time we were here Britt?" Rachel couldn't control the smile that spread across her lips from the memory.

Of course Brittany remembered. She was the one that woke up with a bruise the size of a zucchini running across her ribs and pounding headache. "Somewhat. Care to remind me?" Brittany humored her a turned to face her with a half smile.

_Flashback_

_"OH MY GOD BRITTANY GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU FALL." Rachel screamed at Brittany over the loud blaring music._

_"But Racheeeeellllllll, I wanna dance!" Brittany half yelled half slurred._

_"BRITT! Get down from the bar stool before you fall and break something! Please!" Rachel yelled again. She was sober enough to at least act responsible. Brittany S. Pierce on the other hand had a couple too many drinks and was currently moving her hips on two bar stools that turn 180 degrees. One foot on one seat and trying to keep up with the beat without moving her feet too much._

_Unfortunately for Brittany when the beat dropped, she lost all sense to stay balanced and started full on dancing, causing one of the rotating seats to spin and the blonde to twist and hit her side on the top of the chair before crashing to the ground._

_Brittany just brushed it off like nothing even happened. Just too drunk to feel it. She got up off the ground and made her way to the washroom to fix her hair._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, that bruise didn't heal for like a month."

"Brutal."

The two roommates kept talking and catching up with each others lives. I know the two lived together but they both work and it's hard to keep up on the daily as much they wanted to.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked.

"10:25, why so eager? You've met her for like a minute." Rachel teased.

"I know I know, She's just really hot and I kinda want to rip her clothes off. Maybe I'll get the chance to tonight."

"You're disgusting. Maybe she's not like that, you never know."

"Maybe but maybe she is like that. But now! Let's go dance!"

The two made they're way through the dance floor and could feel the heat radiating off the other young adults. They walked and dodged and pushed through people until they hit the front of the crowd and were just feet away from the DJ station. The girls danced until a certain brunette made her way to the DJ booth to set up.

"That's her." Brittany pointed out

"Wow. I mean I'm straight but wow she's so pretty!"

"Fuck, I know!"

"Language Ms. Pierce."

The girls danced a bit more before a spotlight was put on Santana and the music was turned down a bit, giving her the heads up to start.

"Hey everyone, my name is Santana Lopez and I'll be your DJ for the next 90 minutes. Now who's ready to get fucked up tonight?" She shouted earning loud cheers and whistles from the crowd that got noticeably bigger in the last ten minutes.

Santana started with one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite DJs

**_Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin_**  
**_It's an addiction such an eruption_**  
**_Sound is my remedy feeding me energy_**  
**_Music is all I need_**

**_Baby, I just wanna dance_**  
**_I don't really care_**  
**_I just wanna dance_**  
**_I don't really care, care, care (feel it in the air yeah)_**

**_She's a mean-eyed crazy addicted disco diva and you wonder_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Too cold for you to keep her_**  
**_Too hot for you to leave her_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**

"Rachel, we should get away from the very front, I don't want Santana thinking I'm like super attached after I've barely met her." Brittany yelled into Rachel's ear over the thumping music.

"Why? She's been staring at your dancing for the past minute, I think she's fine." Rachel reasoned.

"Please, I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

"Fine, let's go." Rachel lead Brittany into the crowd and the two started dancing like any other pair of friends.

**_Back on the dance floor better not to take me home_**  
**_Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart_**  
**_French kissing on the floor, party's gettin' hardcore_**  
**_Everybody's getting a little tipsy off the crazy juice_**  
**_This will end up on the news_**

Santana on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off the blonde's dance moves but then couldn't stop the frown from appearing on her face when she saw the blonde disappearing into the crowd with what she thought; a random brunette. She decided to brush it off and focus on the music. She was on the job after all. Plus she had only just met the blonde, she really didn't have a say as much as she wanted too.

**_Baby, I just wanna dance_**  
**_I don't really care_**  
**_I just wanna dance_**  
**_I don't really care, care, care (feel it in the air yeah)_**

"God Britt, do you remember this song? I forgot how amazing it was!" Rachel shouted

"Hells Yesssss! Get it Rach!" Brittany motivated Rachel who was gettin' down. Rachel wasn't as good a dancer as Brittany but she could definitely move.

**_She's a mean-eyed crazy addicted disco diva and you wonder_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Too cold for you to keep her_**  
**_Too hot for you to leave her_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**

The two girls got handed drink after drink by men who wanted a piece of them, of course Rachel was taken and Brittany was a lesbian but they couldn't be rude and turn down free drinks. So they accepted happily and kept dancing in each others company.

**_Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung_**  
**_I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah_**  
**_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum_**  
**_Oh, oh oh, oh wohh, oh oh_**

Santana kept her focus on the music. Occasionally, she looked around and getting winks from other men and women. Most people knew she was a lesbian but others didn't get the hint. But she couldn't help but wish it was Brittany who was winking at her.

**_Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung_**  
**_I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah_**  
**_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum_**  
**_Beating like a disco drum_**  
**_Beating like a disco drum_**  
**_Beating like a disco drum_**

Everyone in the club carried on dancing and singing along to the song and Santana easily kept everyone pumped up and ready for another dance session.

**_She's a mean and crazy addicted, disco diva and you wonder_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Too cold for you to keep her_**  
**_Too hot for you to leave her_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**  
**_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_**

* * *

When Santana's shift ended at Midnight she went straight the the bar area hoping to find Mike and Brittany...mostly Brittany, but had low expectations due to seeing the blonde with another girl.

"Hey Santana! You killed it tonight! As usual." Tina the Bartender complimented.

"Thanks Tina, could I please get a Long Island Iced Tea?" Santana asked for her favorite drink

"Coming right up!"

"Oh hey Mike! Thanks for coming? Did you bring anyone?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah Britt and I brought our friend Rachel. She's cool."

"Oh Sweet. So what's going on here?" She gestured between Tina and Mike.

"O-oh uhh.." Mike stuttered.

"Mike was just waiting for my shift to end so we could dance for a bit." Tina answered

"Ahhhh.. I see." Santana said with a smirk.

Just then Brittany and Rachel emerged from the sweaty crowd with big smiles on their faces and little giggles escaping. What? They got drunk, it happens.

"Oh heyyyyyyy Santana! You were amazing up there! Oh! Where are my manners. This gal here is my best friend and roommate: Rachel Berry." Brittany introduced and Rachel shook hands with Santana.

"Hi I'm Santana, thanks for coming out tonight." The Latina said with a smile.

"Our pleasure, this place is amazing." Rachel complimented.

"Okay are you guys down to keep dancing? It's still pretty early." Santana asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Brittany sad while grabbing Santana by the hand.

"Brittany wait!" Santana said and Brittany realized she was holding Santana's hand which caused her to quickly pull her hand away.

"Oh Sorry! I didn't mean to-... I'm sorry." Brittany apologized.

"What? No. Brittany that's not the problem. I just need to get changed into proper attire." Santana said and Brittany blushed.

"Ohhh.. okay. I should let you get to it." Brittany offered.

"No, Come with me! I'll show you this place." Before Brittany could answer, Santana grabbed her hand and started dragging her away.

They made their way through the staff only section and Santana showed Brittany where everything happened and how it happened. Santana had grabbed her bag and lead Brittany to the washroom to change.

"Okay, I need your opinion. This dress or this one?" Santana asked holding up a electric dark blue dress in one hand and a fire red one in the other.

"Hmm.. Definitely the red." The blonde decided.

Santana quickly stripped her clothing off and Brittany just watched in awe. She basically drooled over how naturally sexy she was. She didn't care Brittany was standing there. It was nothing they haven't seen before.

"So sexy.." Brittany whispered breathlessly

"What was that?" Santana asked even though she definitely heard what Brittany said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"Mhm." Santana said unconvinced and continued..

"You look really sexy tonight by the way." Santana winked and Brittany nearly choked.

"Thanks, you look super sexy too. Especially right now." Brittany said licking her lips and Santana realized she was only in her matching bra and thong.

Santana looked at Brittany and noticed a change in body language. Like hunger. Which honestly turned the Latina on to no end. Santana quickly ran up to Brittany and pinned her to the nearest wall. There faces barely inches apart. Santana reached behind Brittany to firmly grab her ass and pulling her core into her own, which earned a gasp from Brittany before looking her in the eyes.

"I don't think you understand Brittany.." Santana husked and leaned in to bite Brittany's lower lip and pulling it between her teeth. Both girls breathing heavily.

"..You look _really_ sexy." Santana's voiced lowered noticeably before leaning in to kiss her cheek and pulling away completely to put her red dress on. Brittany still stuck on the wall trying to process how unbelievably amazing Santana is in the art of seduction.

_One minute later._

"Brittany, are you coming?" Santana said gesturing towards the washroom doors.

"Y-yeah. Yup. Be right there." Brittany said still standing against the wall in shock and arousal.

Brittany quickly followed Santana out of the bathroom and said "Not yet." under her breath.

_Meanwhile.._

"Tina it's 12:30, I'll take it from here." A redhead entered from behind and quickly put her apron around her waist to start her shift at the club.

"Okay, sweet! Mike let me get changed and I'll be back in 10." Tina said.

"Sounds good. I'll be here." Mike smiled.

"WAIT. I'm gonna call Finn and see if he can come right now. I don't wanna be a fifth wheel." Rachel started to reach for her phone.

"You do that Rach. Knowing him, he'll be here in 30 seconds." Mike joked.

Santana and Brittany managed to make their way back to the bar without stopping every 5 seconds to keep teasing each other.

"Hey Mike where'd uhh.. Tina go?" The blonde struggled to remember the bartenders name.

"Her shift just ended so she's getting changed out of her work clothes. By the way, you ladies look wonderful."

"Thanks." The girls said in unison.

"Will you guys be okay if we go and dance?" Brittany asked her friends

"Yeah we'll be okay, Tina will be back and Finn's coming." Rachel answered excitedly.

"Sweet! I need more alcohol. Excuse me? Can I get 4 shots of anything strong?" Santana asked the redhead bartender.

"Forsure guys! This rounds on the house." The bartender said while handing them their shots.

"This night just keeps getting better!" Brittany said slamming her shot back effortlessly along with the others.

"Hey Finn! Good to see you!" Brittany half yelled noticing the tall man approach them.

"Oh hey Tina!" Santana said to Tina who was approaching them from a different direction.

Everyone introduced themselves and quickly got some alcohol in everyone's systems. Getting everyone ready to _really_ get the party started.

* * *

"Well guess everyone's here and drunk now! Santana and I will be on the dance floor. Later gators!" Brittany yelled over her shoulders dragging Santana to the dance floor.

The two young adults made their way to the dance floor and slowly getting into the mood of things. It wasn't too crowded so they could move freely between other people

They started dancing facing each other and at a comfortable distance, moving their hips together in sync to the beat, letting their thighs slide against each other every so often. Brittany decided to look up at Santana to find her staring back. Their eye contact was intense. It was dark all around them and Brittany drowned out the music with her own thumping heart that pounded in her ears. They kept dancing while holding the eye contact. The blonde felt she needed to do something now. Their dancing was too slow. So Brittany quickly pulled Santana in closer and circled her hips against Santana's; who reciprocated with ease. Their foreheads were pressed together and they could both feel the heat radiating from their centers.

They were so into the intensity of the moment, they couldn't hear everyone around them catcalling until one particular loud whistle brought both girls back into reality.

"I think we've got an audience." Brittany said an octave lower than usual.

"What do you suggest we do, Ms. Pierce?" Santana asked.

"I say we give 'em a show." And with that Brittany turned around in front of Santana and Santana immediately pulled Brittany's back to her front. Brittany bent over slightly and started grinding and circling her ass on Santana's front to the beat of whatever song was playing. Santana just pulled her in closer and kept her hands roaming Brittany's waist, hips and front and Brittany kept her hands on Santana's.

Neither girl could take much more teasing. So Santana pulled Brittany up completely so her chest was pressed against Brittany's back. They kept grinding at a steady pace for several minutes and then Brittany leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder. The perfect position for Santana to whisper in her ear.

"God Brittany."

"Hmm."

She pulled Brittany's ear to her face so she could sexily husk

"I am so turned on right now. Ever since I saw you in that dress tonight, I wanted to rip your clothes off and just take you in whatever room we were in."

Brittany audibly moaned at Santana's words.

"In fact," Santana continued "I could take you right now if we kept dancing like this."

Brittany turned around quickly so she could whisper into Santana's ear

"We need to leave. Now."

"My place or yours?" Santana asked.

"Yours." Even though Brittany was drunk, she was in enough of the right mind to give her friends some courtesy and not keep them up all night.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

**Aaand I think that's where I'm gonna end this Chapter tonight! Please leave a review for this story! I would really appreciate feedback :) Thanks for reading guys! Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:** Wow! The last chapter got a lot of great feedback so thank you guys! Here's another.**

**PS: REMEMBER This fic is rated M S****o beware of sweet lady kisses this chapter :)**

* * *

Brittany woke up with a groan when she could feel the sun burning through her eyelids. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes expecting to find Santana next to her. To her disappointment, Santana wasn't in bed and the sheets were barely warm. When Brittany looked around to find Santana was nowhere to be seen, she heard the shower running and figured it was her cue to leave so she dragged herself out of bed to find her clothing folded on the dresser waiting for her. Last time she checked, her clothes got scattered all around Santana's bedroom because her and the Latina had one hell of a night.

"Weird." She thought out loud. It wasn't everyday someone was this nice after a one night stand. Santana was almost too perfect from what she knew already.

_Flashback_

_The taxi cab ride was anything but boring. Two drunk girls kept giggling and sighing while they couldn't keep their hands off each other in the backseat. Brittany was leaning on top of Santana who was pressed up against the window leaving wet kisses on her neck and cheeks while Santana kept her hands playing on the small of Brittany's back and sliding one hand down to grab and knead her ass._

_When the cab came to a stop Santana dragged the both of them out of the yellow vehicle ignoring the man who was yelling for them to pay for their ride. Santana just flipped him off while Brittany threw whatever money she had in her pocket at the man._

_The girls were leaning on each other for support as they walked because they could barely think straight. (pun intended)_

_When Santana finished fumbling with her keys, she managed to unlock her front door ushering Brittany to walk in first. Brittany latched her lips onto Santana's quickly, and gently pinning her against the door as soon as Santana closed it. Santana couldn't help but let out a soft moan into the kiss, Because Brittany S. Pierce was one hell of a kisser. Santana quickly reciprocated and was getting even more intoxicated on Brittany's lips. They fit perfectly. She sighed into the kiss and gently bit Brittany's lower lip before swiping her tongue across it; asking permission for entrance. Brittany granted Santana's tongue and moaned at the first contact between the two pink muscles. _

_It started off slow and sensual and __progressively leveled into a heated make out session. Santana thought how she could do this for the rest of her life. Brittany was the best kisser Santana's ever had. Brittany knew what she was doing, it's like she knew all of Santana's little turn ons. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Brittany lean down slightly to grab at the back of Santana's thighs and hoist her up, pinning her against the door with her core._

_"Wrap your legs around me." Brittany instructed_

_Santana obliged and let out a sigh when she felt hers and Brittany's cores press into each other. Brittany let out a moan when she felt Santana press her core back into Brittany's._

_"Oh God." Brittany breathed out and started to kiss on Santana's neck. That was Santana's biggest turn on. Brittany bit roughly on Santana's pulse point and licked it to sooth it before gently kissing and sucking in the same spot._

_"Ohh..hmm." Santana hummed in pleasure._

_"We need a bed. Now." Brittany told Santana in a fit tone. Still holding Santana as she spun around and walked to a hallway where she assumed all the bedrooms were._

_"Which one?" Brittany breathed on Santana's neck._

_"Last one on the left." Santana said before unwrapping her legs to Brittany's displeasure and letting herself down. When Santana noticed the small pout on Brittany's face she chuckled, pulling Brittany in for a firm kiss which led to gentle kisses. _

_"You're wearing way too many clothes__." Santana husked sexily._

_"You're one to talk." Brittany said back before pulling Santana in by the waist and ripping her jacket off of her, followed by trailing her hands up Santana's sides and up her back only to unzip her red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Once again revealing the brunettes luscious curves in her lacy black lingerie. Brittany's mouth went dry and her underwear was wet. She watched as her dress pooled around her ankles onto the floor and look back up to find Santana's eyes had gotten multiple shades darker. If she wasn't turned one already, she definitely was now._

_Brittany now couldn't help herself, She pulled Santana in a deep kiss and grabbed at her ass with one hand and the other hand danced on Santana's waist lightly stroking her sides and making Santana internally melt._

_"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Brittany breathed out. 'SHIT. Did I say that out loud?' She thought to herself. When Santana tensed for a split second Brittany knew she did. Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana._

_ "I'm sorry." Brittany said silently, just communicating with her eyes. Santana just shrugged it off like it never happened._

_"You're incredibly beautiful Britt. But now, let's get to the bedroom." Santana said honestly and Brittany smiled at the nickname._

_Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the bedroom._

_When they entered Santana's room. Brittany roughly pushed Santana onto the bed leaned over to kiss her and then pulled away in the same second. Brittany stood up and looked around to find a dock on the dresser beside her. She put the first song she recognized on and decided to do a strip tease for Santana._

_When Santana recognized the song she instantly blushed._

_**My body is your party, baby**_  
_**Nobody's invited but you baby**_  
_**I can do it slow now, tell me what you want**_  
_**Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off**_  
_**Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down**_  
_**We in the zone now, don't stop**_

_Brittany started off by placing her back on one of Santana's bed posts and reaching her hands up to grab the post above her head. The blonde slid down the pole swaying her hips to the sensual beat and dragging herself up keeping striking blue eyes in contact with predatory brown ones. She danced around the bed post a bit dragging her hips in a circular motion and keeping her hands on the post and her self._

_**You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body**_  
_**I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party**_  
_**I'm doing this little dance for you**_  
_**You got me so excited**_  
_**Now it's just me and you**_  
_**Your body's my party, let's get it started**_

_Santana couldn't keep her eyes off Brittany, she was just so effortlessly sexy. Brittany was fit. Her abs were slightly defined and her legs were thick. Santana loved thick thighs and Brittany had just those. Brittany was still dancing on the bed post before reaching up her back and unzipping her dress letting her black dress fall to the floor, leaving her in a bright pink bra and a black G string. Leaving Santana with her lips parted and her lungs on fire. Her body was to die for but Brittany's was something sculpted by the Gods._

_**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_  
_**I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time**_  
_**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_  
_**And I can't deny it, I want you,I want you**_  
_**I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing**_  
_**My faces, the places, you're taking me**_

_Brittany moved from the bed post and directly in front of Santana and Santana snaked her hands around Brittany waist and left a chaste kiss just below her sternum. Brittany smiled and just pushed Santana onto her back while crawling on top of her and slowly grinding deeply on Santana making her grow crazy._

_**Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush**_  
_**We can go another round, if that's what you want**_  
_**Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down**_  
_**We in the zone now, don't stop**_

_To Santana's disappointment, Brittany slid off of her and brought Santana back into a sitting up position. Brittany turned around and spread Santana's legs apart from behind and sat directly on her core. Santana was dripping at this point. She already was when they were making out at the front door but she wouldn't admit that out loud._

_**You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body**_  
_**I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party**_  
_**I'm doing this little dance for you**_  
_**You got me so excited**_  
_**Now it's just me and you**_  
_**Your body's my party, let's get it started**_

_Brittany started grinding and circling her hips on Santana's front. Making long strokes back and forth and figure eights. Anything to make the Latina go crazy._

_**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_  
_**I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time**_  
_**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_  
_**And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you**_

_What Brittany wasn't expecting was Santana to snap and turn Brittany around forcefully._

_"You're making me crazy, This entire night has been foreplay." Santana mumbled on Brittany's lips when Brittany grabbed Santana's face in a heated kiss._

_**The things I wanna do to you**_  
_**My body's calling you**_  
_**I'm having so much fun with you**_  
_**Now it's just me on you**_  
_**Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh.**_

_Santana leaned back down bringing Brittany with her and kissing her senseless. She flipped them over so she was on top and instantly started placing wet kisses down Brittany's body reaching behind her back and unclasping her pink bra, dragging it off of her shoulders and flinging it across the room. quickly latching her soft lips on Brittany's pink nipple; flicking her tongue over it and gently biting whenever she heard Brittany whimper. Santana dragged her right hand up and started kneading Brittany's breast softly but forcefully at the same time._

_Brittany couldn't handle much more teasing or she was going to explode._

_Santana brought her right hand down and cupped Brittany making the blonde gasp in surprise. Santana ignored her and started lightly stroking her middle finger up and down Brittany's slit, through the small fabric covering her goodies. This went on for several moments before Brittany actually couldn't take anymore._

_"God. Please Santana." Brittany whimpered._

_"Please what?" Santana said while biting down on Brittany nipple._

_"Please." Brittany pleaded again._

_"Tell me what you want, baby?" Santana mumbled kissing Brittany's chest._

_"Oh, god. Fuck me **senseless.**" Brittany moaned._

_This made Santana's panties start to drown in her wetness. But right now it was Brittany's turn for attention. _

_When Santana pulled away from Brittany's breasts she leaned up and quickly kissed Brittany before kissing all the way down her body until she was blocked by her underwear. She gently pulled Brittany's panties off and was met with a pink glistening pussy. Santana's mouth watered. She gulped and kissed along the inside of Brittany's thighs and grabbing hold of them to keep the blonde from squirming too much._

_Santana looked up to Brittany to make sure it was okay for her to keep going. By this time, both girls sobered up._

_"Why are you even asking? Please do it, baby." Brittany answered before Santana could even ask._

_Santana smiled and licked a long trail from Brittany's entrance to the top, causing Brittany to buck her hips and Santana to pin them down firmly to the mattress. Santana repeated the action a few more times before staying at her clit and flicking it with her tongue at a steady pace. Brittany moaned and whined and it only spurred Santana on. She sucked Brittany's clit into her mouth and sucked repeatedly causing Brittany to almost yelp._

_"So good. Don't stop Santana, oh God." Brittany moaned._

_Santana removed one of her hands holding Brittany's thighs and started circling Brittany's entrance. Santana stilled all movements before entering her with one finger and moaning when she felt her finger being suffocating by Brittany's walls. Santana's moaned on her clit, which caused vibrations to flow throughout Brittany's body causing Brittany to moan even louder as Santana put one finger in. She started to slowly thrust in and out of her with the one finger before sucking harder on Brittany's clit._

_"Oh Santannaaaa. More please." Brittany was starting to get close._

_Santana dragged her one finger out slowly before putting two in and thrusting in and out at a steady pace. She kept sucking on Brittany's clit before letting go and flicking it every so often._

_"So close. Make me come, San. Please." Brittany begged._

_Santana doubled her pace in Brittany and curled her fingers so she hit that spongy spot once...twice...three times and causing Brittany to crash over the edge and shatter into a million pieces._

_"Oh Santtannnnaaaaaa!" She curled in on herself and arched her back and __gasped for air when she couldn't strain herself anymore._

_"That's it Britt, baby." Santana cooed as she felt Brittany's walls clamp and unclamp on her fingers. She stroked her clit with her thumb, helping Brittany down from her high._

_When Brittany's orgasm subsided, she fell limp on the bed and urged Santana to come up so they could kiss._

_"That *kiss* was *kiss* amazing *kisskisskisskisskiss* but now it's your turn." As soon as the words left her lips she flipped them over so Brittany was now on top of Santana._

_"Please no teasing, I've had enough teasing for a lifetime in the span of 4 hours." Santana pleaded._

_Brittany chuckled and ripped Santana's bra and thong off in a flash._

_"How the hell...?" Santana said under her breath. Brittany started kissing down Santana's body until she was met with wet heat._

_"God, you're so wet." Brittany breathed out and smelled Santana's arousal which was dripping onto the sheets._

_She took her middle finger and dragged it along Santana's slit coating it with her juices. Brittany then made eye contact with Santana and sucked on her slick finger moaning at the taste. Santana nearly came at the sight. Brittany wanted to taste Santana from the source because she tasted so damn good. _

_"Please, I need you Brittany." Santana moaned which sounded a bit like a whine too._

_Brittany didn't need to be asked twice she dove into Santana tongue first and wiggled and thrust her tongue in and out. Brittany lapped her tongue over and over again. Santana instantly grabbed at Brittany's blonde locks and pushed Brittany's tongue deeper._

_"Right there baby! Keep going."_

_Brittany pulled her tongue out to lap at Santana's clit, making Santana squirm and wriggle. To make it stop, Brittany forcefully pushed Santana legs to her chest and telling her to hold them there._

_In Santana's new position, Brittany had easier access to Santana's dripping pussy. So she immediately latched her lips to Santana's clit leaving open mouthed kisses before sucking on her clit with vigour.  
_

_"Oh God, Brittany I'm so close." Santana moaned._

_Brittany hearing those words, buried two fingers into Santana's pussy. Both girls moaning at the feeling. Brittany picked up her pace with her fingers and mouth. She could feel Santana's wall start to tighten._

_"Oh God, Brittany! So close. I need to cum. Make me come. Oh God! Oh god oh god oh god oh god! Brittany! I'M CUMMMIIINNGGGG! fUCCCKKKK!" Santana came hard a round Brittany's fingers. Brittany removed her fingers and licked them clean before licking her core, swallowing her cum, not wanting to waste a drop because it tasted like Heaven._

_"You are so good at that. Damn." Santana panted out._

_"You are too. Let's go again in a bit. I need a rest."_

_"Sounds good."_

_End Flashback._

Brittany couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she thought of last nights events. When she finished putting her clothes on, she made her way through the house trying to find her shoes.

"Good morning." Brittany heard from across the room.

"Oh Jesus! Santana?" Brittany looked up to find the Latina cooking bacon in the kitchen.

"I thought you were in the shower? I was gonna head out before you came out." Brittany admitted.

"Huh? Oh! No that's Tina. Remember from last night. We're roommates as well as coworkers."

"Oh that makes sense. Thanks for folding my clothes for me. I guess I should get out of your hair. Last night was _really_ fun." Brittany said while still looking for her shoes.

"Wait Britt." Brittany smiled at the nickname use for the second time. Santana continued.

"I was making us breakfast. Would you like to stay?" Santana said with her head ducked.

"Uhh...yeah, sure." Brittany said hesitantly. She thought this girl was beyond perfect and was wondering why. Brittany didn't usually do feelings or anything. She didn't not want a relationship. She just wanted to make sure it would be real and not just fucking. She'd been hurt too many times and if she had to take another blow. She didn't think she'd be able to survive the heartbreak.

* * *

The two talked over breakfast about last night and what they both did in their lives. It was like they've known each other all their lives. When they finished putting away their dishes.

Brittany grabbed her bag and was still looking for her shoes. Santana went to the bedroom because she figured Brittany took them off in there. When Santana walked out with Brittany's heels. Brittany sighed in relief and Santana chuckled. She handed them to Brittany.

"Thanks for last night." Santana said handing Brittany's shoes to her.

"My pleasure." Brittany said with a wink and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

Santana leaned in for the wrong cheek and they ended up kissing the corner of each other mouths. Both girls pulled back instantly with a blush.

"U-uh sorry." Both girls stuttered out.

Brittany went to leave but Santana pulled her back in her arms and mustered up all the courage she could find so she could say her next few words.

"Go on a date with me."

**AN: OKAY! I think I'll end that chapter there. Thanks for reading! I'll try and get a new chapter up asap! Leave a review and show some love. **

**PS!: PRAISE ALL OF THESE HEATHER NAYA HEYA PHOTOS! Much love! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update! School started again here in Van City. Thanks for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's another one! Brittana is always on.**

* * *

_Previously _

_Before Brittany pulled away to leave, Santana quickly pulled her back in and mustered up all the courage she could find._

_"Go on a date with me."_

* * *

Present Time.

Santana blurted out the six words in a frenzy before seeing Brittany's stilled reaction and panicking slash word vomiting everywhere

"Oh..D-uhhh...I mean you're probably a busy person and all..I just didn't uh. Shit I'm sor-" Santana freaked but was stopped by Brittany placing her index finger on Santana's soft lips.

"Yes." Brittany said softly with a slight smile.

"Yes?" Santana said in disbelief.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you." Brittany said confidently.

"Oh..sweet! Dinner? Friday night?" Santana was started to act calm again with an obvious excited look on her face.

"That sounds good. By the way, you're very cute when you're at a loss for words. Now I need your number though." Brittany said.

"Oh yeah forsure. Here." Santana offered her phone for Brittany to put her number in and Brittany happily did so.

"Okay awesome. I'm sure you've got things you need to do today so let me get out of your hair."

"What time is it, anyway?" Santana asked.

"Juuust past noon." Brittany said holding her phone up.

"Okay this morning was almost as good as last night." Santana said with a wink.

"Hahaha!" The blonde let out a gorgeous laugh before continuing and starting to leave.

"Okay, bye Santana, thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem! Muahh!" Santana blew a kiss to Brittany and she gladly caught it and stuffed it in her pocket.

When Santana lost sight of Brittany she wandered back inside with a huge smile on her face. Proud of how things went. She never asked out a hook-up. It was weird but it felt so right.

She made her way to the living room to find a certain Asian boy she remembered meeting yesterday.

"Mike! What are you doing here?!"

"I uhh slept over last night." Just as Mike was explaining himself, they heard the bedroom door open and they both turned their heads to find Tina looking both shocked and amused and both of heir faces.

"Hey San, haven't seen you all morning." Tina decided to make conversation.

To be honest Santana was just waiting for Mike to leave so they could have one of their best friend talks.

"...Uh. Tina I was just gonna head out. I'll call you later. Last night was great." Mike said with a smile and stood up to Tina. Somehow reading Santana's mind.

"Okay. Let's uhh talk privately before you go." Tina said and led Mike onto the porch outside.

Santana watched them leave and sat down on the couch with a 'hmmph' and decided to turn on the TV to see if anything good was on.

* * *

When Tina came back inside 30 minutes later, she found Santana facing the TV but completely in her own little world.

"Santana?" Tina said staring at Santana who was still lost in her own world. Tina started to get a little worried.

"Santana? Are you okay?" She asked again. half out of concern.

When Santana didn't answer the second time, Tina quickly ran over to the living room and plopped on the couch with an exaggerated huff.

"Whoa! Tina don't sneak up on me like that!" Santana snapped back to reality with a scare.

"I called your name like a million times." Tina answered back.

"Oh.." The two fell into a silence before Tina broke it.

"So what's gotten you in a daze? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde you left the club with last night, would it?" Tina teased because she knew the answer.

"I asked her out.." Santana said facing the wall opposite of her.

Tina nearly choked on air hearing those words.

"Excuse me? NO WAY! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU. FINALLY. It's just...are you pulling my leg? Because I don't wanna get excited over nothing." Tina calmed down and thought reasonably.

"I'm not kidding. I've kinda been thinking I should maybe start to look for someone I can settle down with and when Brittany came into my world yesterday I just feel like I need to get to know her. Plus the sex was _amazing, _might I add. But she's actually really nice." Santana said casually.

"That's really crazy coming from you. But I'm happy for you. WAIT! Did she say yes?" Tina asked in a rush.

"Duhhh... Even she can't resist the Lopez charm." Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

In Santana's mind, she was freaking out at how lame she was speaking to Brittany. 'She must think I'm some sort of weirdo.' She thought. She wanted to tell Tina, but she'd never hear the end of it, in that case.

Santana decided to turn the tables around on Tina and ask her about her night.

"Sooo...Mike? Did you guys fu-" Santana was cut off by Tina who seemed to be waiting for Santana to ask her that question.

"Yup! His body is insane and he's really sweet. He asked me out while we were on the porch."

"That's sweet. Also praise the lord for our sound proof walls! When did you guys get back last night?"

"Like 4 ish. We kinda hooked up in the washroom before we made it back to the house."

"Classy Chang at it again." Santana chuckled at her friends antics.

"What now? Are you busy today?" Tina asked facing her roommate.

"I have to be at the club at 11 tonight but today's free. You?"

"I don't work 'til Sunday. It'll be pretty dead anyway. Wanna go catch some lunch?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Let me shower first though. Since you and Boy Asian beat us to it this morning." Santana said with a wink walking to the bathroom.

"Maybe next time, babe!" Tina laughed.

* * *

Brittany exited her cab and walked to the entrance of her home to find the door swing open and exposed a pissed off petite brunette standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest. Brittany just sighed and walked up the stairs to her front door attempting to brush past Rachel.

"Just a second! Where the hell have you been? I tried calling you all night! When did you leave the club? And why did you not answer any of my multiple texts and calls?!" Rachel yelled out into their home as Brittany continued to walk to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

When Brittany stepped out of her room dressed and freshly blow dried hair, she calmly walked over to Rachel and was prepared for whatever lecture she had for her.

"Hey Rachel how was your morning?" Brittany chirped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! The audacity Britt." Rachel sighed.

"Okay, sorry I didn't call or text you last night, my phone died. But I'm 22, I can make my own decisions Rach. I spent the night at Santana's and holy shit, she's so sweet. After our amazingly amazing night, she had all my clothes folded and ready for me and made me breakfast and we hung out and talked as if we didn't just have wild sex just hours before. Oh yeah did I mention she's amazing in bed? Because fuck." Brittany rambled with the cheesiest grin plastered on her face.

"Wow, she's seems really nice for a one night stand." Rachel listened and wondered.

"Oh yeah about that.. before I left she asked me out to dinner. I don't think she dates often because she has no game when it comes to asking a girl out. But I said yes anyway because she was too cute."

Rachel was stunned.

"..Rach, you good?" Brittany stared blankly and the brunette.

"Holy shit...I'm just really happy for you, B." Rachel said.

Rachel was actually itching to mention how long it had been for Brittany to date. She was almost always one night stands. Seeing Brittany heartbroken, broke Rachel herself. The amount of times Rachel had held Brittany as she cried herself to sleep made her think Brittany would never give love a chance again. This was all about two years ago. So it's To say she was proud of the blonde was an understatement. She just never wanted to see Brittany so broken.

"Thanks Rach, I don't know if I'm ready for a full on relationship but I think it's time to try to get back in the game." Brittany admitted looking down.

"I'm really proud of you, Brittany. When's the date?" Rachel smiled and put her arm around her best friend.

"Friday." Brittany giggled. As much as she barely knew Santana, she was excited for their date.

"Yeah, yeah. So Mike and Tina hit it off last night, I think they went back to Tina's place. If you know what I mean." Rachel winked.

"..Tina and Santana are roommates. Are you sure? Cause when I woke up Tina was in the shower..." Brittany said before putting the pieces together.

"Oh my god!" Brittany continued. "I thought I heard other people last night! Oh my god! That's so funny!"

The two girls laughed and Finn emerged from Rachel's bedroom in his underwear.

"Morning babe." Finn said to Rachel.

"Morning Britt." Finn said to Brittany

Finn looked down and realized he was in his underwear, went beet red and then rushed back into the bedroom to change.

"Looks like you had a fun night too." Brittany nudged Rachel's shoulder.

Instead of answering, Rachel blushed and looked at her feet.

"You said your date was Friday, yeah?" Rachel changed the subject.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's tomorrow." Rachel said calmly.

"Holy shit! What day is it?!"

"..umm Thursday Britt."

"Right. I should maybe text her before tomorrow? Right? I'm still new to this."

"I think she would appreciate that."

"What am I gonna wear?! She already saw my hottest dress!" Brittany started to panic.

"Calm down! It's only like 1. Wanna go shopping?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"You know me so well! Let's go!"

* * *

"Should I text her?" Santana mumbled to herself from the couch.

"What's that San?" Tina shouted from the kitchen.

_'how did she even...?'_ Santana thought.

"I was just wondering if I should text Brittany. I don't know if it's too soon. I never ask out anyone! Let alone people I have sex with."

"Well.. It's almost 7 and you're date is tomorrow. So yeah I would text her. You know get some details and whatnot."

"Yeah, you're right. Yeah okay." Santana was clarifying her decision in her head because she somehow needed convincing. She pulled her phone out her hand and searched for Brittany's name.

_Santana to Brittany: __Hey, are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?_

_Brittany to Santana: Who is this?_

_Santana to Brittany: Oh sorry! It's Santana. :)_

_Brittany to Santana: Thought so, yes forsure dinner tomorrow! Just making sure so I don't give way details to a random stranger. Haha!_

_Santana to Brittany: Hahaha! Is 8 okay tomorrow? Also what's your address?_

_Brittany to Santana: 2457 Robson St. do you know where that is?_

_Santana to Brittany: Kind of.. But I have my handy dandy gps!_

_Brittany to Santana: Blues Clues reference? Win!_

_Santana to Brittany: Surprised you got that reference! When I babysat as a teen, the kids loved that show. I just happened to be there as they watched. Lol. I don't watch now incase you were wondering. lol :$_

_Brittany to Santana: Don't stress San! I watched whenever my little siblings watched. Our whole family watched whatever the little ones wanted so..._

The two adults texted and waited for each others replies throughout the evening, through dinner, through their evening movies and when they got ready for bed. Their texts made each other giggle and swoon. Santana climbed into bed wearing a nothing but a thong and a baggy old high school t-shirt with her long hair tied up in a bun.

_Santana to Brittany: Wow, we've been talking for almost 4 hours._

_Brittany to Santana: Holy shit. I need to get to bed. I promised I'd go for breakfast with Rach tomorrow. She said we needed to talk. Seemed important._

_Santana to Brittany: I guess I'll let you get to it then. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Brittany :)x_

Santana sent the text and waited for a reply which seemed to take forever. When she thought her text didn't send she opened hers and Brittany's conversation and was met with the floating bubble saying Brittany was typing something. Something long too because it's been floating for a good 2 minutes now.

When Santana got the notification saying Brittany texted her she was met with a long dirty paragraph from Brittany. She nearly choked as she read the first line.

_Brittany to Santana: Before you go to bed I want you to think about what happened less than 24 hours ago. How you had your hands buried in my hair, pulling and tugging as you thrashed around begging me to never stop. How I sucked your clit with vigour. Flicking it with my pink muscle and pounding you with three fingers. Your legs wrapped around my head as you grinded into my mouth. How when you came, I licked and swallowed your cum not wanting to waste a drop because you taste so. Fucking. Amazing. Think about how we moaned together when our bare tits came in full contact. How soaking wet I was before you even touched me. How I screamed your name in ecstasy as I came hard around your fingers. How I never slowed down my pace as you came and made you fall into another orgasm. Just think about that since I can't be there tonight. See you tomorrow Santana. Goodnight ;)xo_

"Holy Shit." Santana said out loud as she laid in bed. She could feel the heat from in between her legs grow as she read the words on her screen.

She didn't bother saying anything back. She could feel Brittany's smirk from wherever she was. All she knew was she has a burning ache in between her legs that needed attention ASAP.

"Motherfucker." She mumbled to herself as she reached to the drawer beside her bed that just happened to carry one of those clit vibrators you put over your finger.

She was angry that it came to her having to masturbate. She never usually did. But Brittany's words made her stomach do flips. Or maybe somewhere below. She wasn't really angry. Maybe just annoyed or irritated.

Without the vibrator, Santana slowly dragged her left hand into her panties and dragged her middle finger through her wetness. When her finger brushed across her clit, she let out a shaky breath. Thanking the lords for sound proof walls. She dragged her hand out of her underwear, smearing her slick heat up up to her belly button to her hip as she dragged her panties down that they sat around one ankle. Santana laid in bed with her legs spread and knees bent. She hiked her t-shirt up her sides until her perfect breasts were on full display. Santana quietly cursed as the cool air hit her nipples and they immediately hardened as she watched. The Latina stroked her left hand at her thighs for a few moments before returning to her destination at her sex.

She spread her lower lips with her index and marriage finger as she slowly rubbed her clit up and down with her middle finger. Her right hand snaked up her side and settled on her breast. squeezing slightly every so often. Dragging her left middle finger down every minute to gather the wetness collecting at her entrance. She fully grabbed at her boob and dragged her short nails across the swollen flesh and pinching when she reached her nipple. Santana was heavily panting now, picking up her pace. She canted her hips upward slightly with every rub. To feel more pressure. Also out of habit. She blindly reached for the finger accessory and quickly put it on her finger before resuming her actions. teasing her clit by lightly dragging the vibrating accessory on her inner thighs. Teasing herself.

She starting really kneading her breast and kept her eyes closed thinking of everything that happened the night before. Repeating every moment of last night in her mind. She slowly lowered the toy on her clit and her hips bucked upward in want. Her hand ditched her breast and moved down to spread her lips so the toy had better access to her clit. She let out a loud moan as the toy hit her begging clit once again. She imagined Brittany whimpering and moaning in her ear. Whispering her name. Her hips gyrated on her finger as it rubbed up and down countless times.

Santana could feel herself growing close. So she bit any fabric on her shirt and went double time with her movements.

"Brittany, Brittany, God, Don't Stop. Fuck." Santana whined quietly. Begging for release to no one in particular. She rubbed harder at her clit and could feel her body start to sweat at her stomach and thighs. She was really close now so she kept thinking about Brittany and worked even harder on her clit.

"Fuck. Oh God. Make me cum! Brittany. God. Please! Fucccckl! I'm cumminnngggg! Fucccck!" She half yelled as she froze in place and her hands kept going prolonging her orgasm. When she started shaking uncontrollably she slowed down her movements. Still deeply grinding her hips on her finger until her orgasm passed and she flicked the toy's switch off. Giving her core a couple more long rubs before smiling without teeth and pulling her fingers up to her mouth and sucking them dry. She loved the taste of cum. She bent slightly to pull her panties off completely and fling them to the floor. She brought the covers back up and turned to her side, somewhat tired. Still feeling lazy after her orgasm, she easily fell asleep to inappropriate images of one of her new favorite blondes.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'll try and get a chapter up once a week at least! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! They're greatly appreciated :D Thanks for reading as always! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Hope everyone's having a good week! Can we please take a moment to appreciate these Heya pictures? Anyway here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

* * *

"TINA! Can you stop texting your precious Mike for 2 seconds! I need my best friends opinion." Santana whined as she was struggling to find something for her date with Brittany tonight.

"Whaaaaaaat?.. also I'm texting my mom.." Tina whined back as she stuffed her phone in the waistband of her sleep shorts.

"I can't find a nice enough dress. I want her to drool when she's me." Santana explained.

"San, seriously? You've been up for like 10 minutes. Go shower and get ready for the day. We can worry about this later. I'll get started on breakfast." Tina shushed her and pushed her towards the washroom.

"But our dinner reservation is in like 9 hours." Santana explained.

Tina just stood and gave her a look that said 'really?' until Santana huffed in defeat and trudged into the washroom.

The Latina quickly stripped her clothes off and set the water to somewhere between 'boiling a lobster' and 'Mordor'.

When she stepped in the shower, she slowly eased herself into the steaming water and sighed at the sensation.

She was honestly really nervous for her date with Brittany. Not that she was scared or anything. She was just a bit unsure of what the blonde did to her. One moment they're equals just having a good time and the next she'll have the Latina tripping over her words. Then the next minute everything goes back to normal. Santana didn't really know how to react to it. She just kind of went with the flow, when it came the the blonde.

Santana realized she had been in thought for a bit so she immediately reached for the soap and carried on with her shower.

* * *

When Santana emerged from her bedroom about 45 minutes later, dressed and ready to start the day, she was greeted with toast, eggs, hashbrowns and bacon. In that house bacon could only mean one thing...

"Hey poo face! Long time no see!" Cheered the blonde sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for the Latina to come so she could start eating.

"It's been like two days, Fabray." Santana started and walked over to give her a hug.

"I was just doing some shopping and decided to come by, sorry for not calling. Anyway how've you guys been?" Quinn asked the girls who were taking out they're food.

"Just working mostly, hanging out with friends. You know the usual." Tina answered.

"Just the same old?" Quinn asked.

"Oh! And a certain brunette in the room might have a date tonight..." Tina sang and gestured at Santana.

Quinn almost choked on her bacon because she was caught so off guard.

"Wait...don't fuck with me here, cause if this a joke, it's not funny."

The girls were silent. Quinn just looked at Santana who just shrugged.

"Oh my God! Santana! Really? That's amazing! What's her name? How long have you known her? Have you two already had sex? What does she look like? What is she like? Sorry I'm just excited for you." Quinn rambled.

"She's nice." Santana answered and kind of waved her off...

"Okay she's so gorgeous, flawless really. She's really kind and of course we've had sex! Have you met me? I'm irresistible! But yeah.. She's got soft blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, the body of a goddess and her name is Brittany." Santana went off about Brittany.

"Wow.. San, this is crazy. What made this girl different? Wait did she ask you out?" Quinn asked as she stuffed a strip of bacon in her mouth.

"I asked her..she stayed for breakfast the morning after and we got to know each other a bit."

"Whoa. I'm happy for you San. Where are you guys going tonight?" Tina and Quinn asked.

"Cioppinos" Santana simply answered. Cioppinos is a five star Italian restaurant.

"San! Girl, that place is really expensive and really hard to get into. How are you getting in?! Didn't you like just ask her out?" Tina exclaimed

"I know the owner, he let me made a reservation tonight. Plus I like to make a good first impression on a date."

"Dang girl. Anyway what are you guys doing today?" Quinn asked.

"Probably just gonna stay in until I need to get ready. Tina?"

"Same thing except maybe just have a night in."

"Great. Puck's out all day today. So is it okay if I just hang with you guys today?"

"Yeah forsure! Movie day?" Santana said excitedly

"Movie day." Tina and Quinn agreed with satisfied smiles.

The three got settled on the large couch in the living room and realized none of them grabbed the remote that was sitting beside the TV.

Santana quickly placed her index finer on her nose shouting "NOSE GOES" Tina and Quinn raced to touch their nose and unfortunately Tina was half a millisecond slower and she knowingly dragged herself off of the couch to grab it and pick a movie.

"Hmmm.. Legally blonde?"

"No." Quinn and Santana said together.

"Toy Story?"

"No."

"Beyonce's HBO Documentary? Really? We have that?"

"Ha! But no."

"Mean Girls?"

"Seen it too many times."

"Step Brothers?"

"Amazing movie! I'm down." Santana chirped.

"Let's go!" Quinn said jumping in her seat.

Just as Tina was putting in the DVD Santana sent a text to Brittany.

_Santana: Good Morning Britt! Be ready by 6:30 tonight, I'll see you soon :)_

She settled in the couch and focused her attention to the movie before her phone vibrated, earning knowing looks from Quinn and Tina.

Santana just waved them off and opened her messages.

_Brittany: Good Morninggggg! I can be ready then.. Where are we going?_

Santana just smiled, she could feel Brittany's giggle from her text and it honestly scared her but she just went with it.

She just started replying to the blonde.

_Santana: It's a surprise! I'll see you tonight gorgeous!_

In the first minute of the movie Tina and Quinn were already cackling at Will Ferrel's antics while Santana just stared at her phone waiting for a reply from Brittany. She thought how lame she was being and decided to focus on the movie once again.

When Santana's phone went off saying she got a text, she scrambled in the blanket to find her phone, instantly unlocking it and reading out Brittany's message.

_Brittany: I do love surprises.. Did you think about what I told you last night? ;)_

All the color in Santana's face left and she noticeably gulped.

"San, you good?" Tina asked from a meter away.

"Yup! All good." Santana answered nonchalantly without moving her eyes away from her phone screen.

_Santana: Yup and you wanna know what I did after I read it..?_

Santana smirked as she pressed send.

_Brittany: Tell me what you did.. ;)_

Santana thought about actually telling her what she did but if that happened, she would be giving Brittany the upper hand and that just wouldn't do so Santana told her otherwise.

_Santana: I...went to sleep! :D_

The Latina couldn't contain the giggle erupting from her lips as she tapped send. She could just picture Brittany groaning with a frown.

_Brittany: ...wow...liar. I think we both know what ended up happening. Because let's face it, the other night was fucking amazing._

Santana smile faded a bit because Brittany saw right through Santana. She instantly replied.

_Santana: Hell yes it was. I'll see you tonight. xo lol. _

The three friends continued to watch their movie and continued their marathon by watching netflix for the next 4 hours. Making it almost 4, giving Santana three hours to get ready.

"Tina, Quinn, It's 4, I still have no idea what I want to wear. Help meee!" Santana exaggerated and flopped onto the couch.

"Calm down ya baby!" Quinn said as she dragged Santana off the couch and into her the brunettes bedroom. Tina quickly followed with a light chuckle.

"Okay go try on some clothes and Tina and I will be the judge for your look tonight? Good? Good." Quinn instructed.

Santana just ran into her walk in closet and picked out a handful of dresses, quickly stripping her clothes off and getting down to business.

Almost 2 hours past before all three girls agreed on a dress. They fought over some being too revealing, or too professional and everything in the middle.

"San, that's definitely the one for tonight! You look classy and at the same time she's gonna want to jump you as soon as she lays eyes on you." Tina exclaimed as Quinn was nodding in agreement.

"You think this is the one?" Santana asked.

"The girl or the dress?" Quinn said, earning a laugh from Tina and an eye roll from Santana.

"But yeah, I like the dress on you, you look amazing as usual." Quinn spoke.

"Alright then that's settled. Let me add some make up, jewelry and do my hair. What time is it?" Santana said getting ready to kick them out and finish getting ready.

"It's almost half past 5, What time are you picking her up?"

"6:30 That gives me about an hour to get ready before I leave." Santana said as she went to turn on her curling iron.

* * *

When Santana pulled up at the address Brittany texted her, she parked and walked up to the porch before flattening out her dress and taking a deep breath before knocking on the front door.

When she heard the door unlock from the inside she went still and stiffened until the beautiful blonde opened the door ridding all of Santana's nervousness as she looked at Santana with a smile.

"Hi.."

"Hey.."

"You look-" Both girls started, not breaking their gaze on each others attire.

"Flawless." Brittany said.

"Unbelievable." Santana said.

Brittany stood there in the doorway staring at Santana, The Latina wore a tight midnight blue dress that complimented her figure. It was half sleeve and went down to just above her knees. She wore light makeup, something that gave her a natural look. She kept her hair down in loose curls with gold jewelry and black pointed heels. Brittany on the other hand went for a black dress that was hung loose on the shoulders and falling down to her thigh. Tied together with a thick silver belt that hugged her waist, light makeup and white stilettos. Her blonde hair was down and straightened. Both girls couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"...Britt close the door it's getting cold!" The girls could hear Rachel from inside. Making the girls chuckle nervously.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I need to grab my bag quickly. Come in." Brittany said stepping back and opening the door further for Santana to walk in.

Brittany closed the door and went to go grab her purse, leaving Santana with her thoughts.

"Wow.." Santana breathed out to herself.

"What was that?" Brittany asked walking back into the living area.

"Nothing, your home is beautiful." Santana said looking up at Brittany.

"Thank you. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's bounce!"

Brittany laughed at the girl's choice of words and led them out of the house.

"Whoa! Tell me that's not your car?" Brittany said pointing towards the jet black challenger.

"Oh it definitely is! This is my baby.." Santana smiled as Brittany jumped up and down over the vehicle.

"I always wanted one of these bad boys!"

"Maybe I'll let you drive her one day."

"Oh. My. God. That would be a dream!"

Santana winked before checking the time.

"Britt, we need to leave before we're late for our reservations." Santana said opening Brittany's door for her. She rarely dated but at least she knew how to treat a girl.

The girls made eye contact as Brittany tucked herself in her seat while Santana held the door. Piercing blue orbs met chocolate brown ones once again. both girls breath hitching. Both realized what they were doing and tore themselves away before making things weird. They still barely knew each other, but both girls couldn't help but feel as if this was definitely the beginning of something new. Whether they believed it or not.

"So besides DJing, what do you do?" Brittany made conversation as Santana started to pull out of the driveway.

"Hmm.. I like to make every day worth it, you know? I'll try and make the day mine whenever I can. Just be happy and surround myself with good vibes. You know sometimes life gets in the way so sometimes it can't be all day but just something that makes me happy. It could be anything from going to the beach with some old friends to just staying in and getting drunk off wine with my best friend as we watch RomComs and horror movies. What about you? What do you do?"

Brittany just smiled at Santana's answer. All the Latina wanted was happiness and it made her smile that she wasn't materialistic or anything. She wanted simple things.

"Well, I'm no DJ but I actually own a dance studio just by your house actually. I don't go everyday but I like to pop by as often as I can to see how things are going. Sometimes I'll take over and teach a class or two or sometimes I go in just to dance and express myself. On days I don't check on the studio, I'm usually with friends going out having fun, living life you know? Haha. I love meeting new people and exploring the city..and yeah.." The blonde concluded, not knowing hoe to end her little speech.

"That sounds like a good life you're living if I must say." Santana smiled and looked over t the blonde who was already staring at her.

"You're really pretty." Santana told her.

"You are too. Soo.. you never did tell me what you actually did after I sent you that text last night." Brittany said quietly looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana almost stomped on the acceleration but caught herself before she got into a car crash.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Besides I already told you.. I went to sleep" Santana winked.

"Uh huh...sure..I mean just writing the paragraph for you made me wet enough to want to touch myself."

Brittany's words caused Santana off guard.

"Brittany, I'm gonna be honest with you, if you don't stop talking like that, I'm gonna crash this car before we make it to dinner." Santana said with a straight face not making eye contact.

Brittany just laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. We don't want that happening."

Santana just laughed along with her and kept her eyes on the road.

* * *

"Santana..." Brittany started as she saw where they were pulling in.

"Yessss..?" Santana encouraged her to continue.

"You did NOT bring me here! Are you fucking kidding me?" Brittany almost shouted.

"Uhh.. yes I did. Is that a bad thing?" Santana asked beginning to get a bit worried.

"IT'S A GREAT THING! This place is amazing! Even though I've never been here."

"Well it's a good thing I know the owner." Santana said with a chuckle at Brittany's reaction.

Santana parked her car and got out to open the car door for Brittany who got out with the biggest smile on her face.

"You ready?" Santana asked. Holding out her arm for Brittany to grab and link onto.

Brittany just looked at Santana and leaned in to give a quick chaste kiss on Santana's lips. Which left Santana in shock but melted into a feeling of mush and warmth, leaving a big smile on Santana's face.

"Now I am." Brittany said smiling back at Santana and the two made their way to the front door of the Italian restaurant.

* * *

**And that's where I think I'll leave it tonight. Show a little love maybe and tell me what you want to see! Thanks for reading as always! Brittana is so on. I'll have another update ready by the end of the week hopefully!**

**What do you guys think will go down during their date?**

**Also go follow me on Tumblr 'somewhatvibin. tumblr . com'**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're have a great week! Sorry if this isn't up as soon as it should be, life just gets in the way sometimes but I won't give up on this story very easily. Also it's Thanksgiving weekend in Canada so forgive me if this isn't up by this weekend. I might be on recovery of a food baby. :)**

* * *

Santana was still stunned by the blonde's random action, she shook herself out of it when she saw those beautiful big front doors of her favorite restaurant. The Latina jumped ahead of the blonde to open the door for her.

"Thank you. Who said chivalry was dead?" Brittany said as she walked inside. Santana quickly followed.

"Wow, this place looks even better on the inside. Thank you for bringing me here." Brittany noted with a huge grin on her face.

Santana smiled at Brittany's smile, causing the blonde to let out a light giggle.

"Hi how can I help you two tonight?" A tall, pale, redhead from behind the counter asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Reservation for Lopez." The Latina answered barely looking away from Brittany.

"Right this way, please." The redhead smiled at the two, leading them further into the restaurant

"This is the table for Lopez." The hostess stopped and the girls had their arms linked. She gestured to a candle lit, white table clothed covered table and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice on a trolley beside the table. Everything was white and gold. Brittany just smiled so widely that Santana thought the entire building lit up. It honestly scared her how much she loved the blonde's smile.

"Thanks a lot." Santana said as the hostess made her way. Santana pulled out Brittany's chair for her to sit Brittany blushed and sat down as Santana tucked her chair in and made her way to her own seat.

When the two were seated, they instantly made eye contact and were met with a comfortable silence.

"Hi.." Brittany started after the two held eye contact for what seemed like a full minute.

"Hey.." Santana breathed out, breaking her gaze of the blonde's piercing eyes.

"This is all too much. How did you get a reservation here on such short notice?" Brittany said embracing her surroundings.

"I know the owner. We're good friends. Plus I think everyone living on this earth needs to try this place at least once in their life." Santana explained.

"You don't say..So what did you do today?" Brittany asked.

"Not gonna lie, I watched Step Brothers and caught up on some TV shows with some friends." Santana admitted.

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE! So funny!" Brittany laughed just thinking about it.

"Really?! Will Ferrell in general is just hilarious!" Santana got excited.

"Okay favourite movie? Of all time." Brittany asked.

"Hmm.. it's probably a tie between The Breakfast Club and like any horror movie. No lie." Santana answered.

"That's a classic! You like horror movies?" Brittany asked curiously.

"For sure! I was practically raised on horror movies...those and superheroes...and insults."

"Should I be concerned?" Brittany half joked with a questionable smile.

"No! Definitely not! Haha! Anyway what about you? Favourite movie?"

"Emperor's New Groove and...hmm.. Any move that stars JLo."

"I used to love Emperor's New Groove! So funny! Oh my gosh! Also just curious, why JLo?"

"She just an awesome actress. Plus she's super sexy so.." Brittany looked down.

"True, I used to love her movies, still do." Santana said.

Just then, the same redheaded waitress came to their table and asked if they'd like anything to drink besides the wine she already started pouring into the two's glasses.

"Are you two ready to order or should I come back?" The petite waitress asked.

"Oh! I forgot, could you ask the chef for Santana's usual, for two? He'll know what I'm talking about." Santana said, earning a look from Brittany who had a skeptical look on her face. When Santana smiled at her, all her doubts faded away completely.

"Of course. Is that all?"

"I think so. Brittany?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thank you."

The waitress made her way around the building leaving Santana and Brittany in silence..aside from the quiet couples around them.

"So...Santana's usual?"

"It's another surprise." Santana said nonchalantly.

"Damn. Well it's half as good as the last one, I'll be happy." Brittany said looking up at Santana and continuing.

"Okay, Santana, can I be honest with you?" Brittany said slowly with a deep breath.

"Of course." Santana said looking at the blonde concerned.

"First, I'm really glad you asked me out because you seem like a really amazing person from what I know. It's just I have a past..and I want you to know..that..I'm just not used to going out on dates..with anyone. Ummm.. I've only been one night stands with people..for a while now and I want you to know that this is still really new to me. I'm not having regrets about you or anything, I just feel that you should know that." Brittany tried finding the right word without making a bad impression.

Santana just listened and smiled because she was trying to come up with the same sort of speech when they first sat down.

"Thank you for telling me Brittany. I do have to say that I'm basically in the same boat as you..one night stand wise. Which is why I had such a hard time asking you out. But I felt like I needed to do it. You were different. You are different. Thank you for being honest, because this is really new to me as well." Santana said as genuinely as she could. Brittany's eyes were distracting.

"Looks like the chef had your special ready to go! Here you are guys." The waitress handed both of the girls their plates. Santana smiled knowingly and Brittany smiled at Santana.

"Anything else I can do for you guys?"

"No, I think we've got it from here, thanks." The Latina answered not taking her eyes off Brittany..because damn, She was beautiful. The waitress just walked off again.

"Before we start, what is this exactly? It smells amazing." Brittany asked practically moaning at the smell.

"Chicken Tetrazzini. One of my all time favourite dishes. I thought you might like it."

"Let's find out." With that Brittany took a bite of the dish and her eyes went wide. Santana didn't know what that meant until a small smile appeared on the blonde's lips.

"Oh my God, Santana." Brittany moaned.

Santana gulped at the words flowing out of Brittany's mouth. She really liked the way her name rolled off the blondes tongue.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked. She hadn't even touched her plate yet, waiting for Brittany's feedback.

"This is delicious. Holy.." Brittany basically moaned again taking another forkful into her mouth.

Santana sighed in relief. "Phew! For a second I thought you weren't going to."

"It's really good! Thank you so much San."

The two kept eating and made conversation, making googly eyes at each other until their plates were clean and a couple glasses of wine were in their systems.

"Wow, that was amazing as usual. Okay next question! You said you owned a dance studio. How long have you been dancing?" Santana asked.

"Before I could even walk. At least that's what my mom used to tell me. What made you want to become a DJ?" Brittany asked as she finished her second glass of wine.

"My love for music mostly. I love the adrenaline, watching people feel the music running through their veins. Watching it bring people together. It's fine. I don't think there was like a certain moment where I was like 'This is what I want to do' but I do really love my job. I've always loved music."

"That's awesome. That's how I feel with dance, like it's a way to express myself when words aren't enough."

"That's exactly it." Santana agreed with a huge smile on her face because she feel like she could really connect with this girl.

"Did I mention you have a beautiful smile, because you do. It's stunning." Brittany said staring at Santana's pearly whites.

"Thank you." Santana said looking down and blushing furiously.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9. Damn it's already been like two hours." Santana said looking at her lock screen.

"Whoa. Time flies.."

Just then their waitress came to their table with a smile on their face.

"Hello ladies, just wanted to let you know that our chef has decided your meals are free tonight, so there's no need to pull out your purses. Thank you for coming tonight. Have a good one." The pale woman explained.

"Wow, thank you so much." Brittany and Santana said gratefully. Brittany had a look of disbelief plastered on her cute face. The waitress just smiled and turned to cater to other tables.

"Are you ready to go or would you like to stay a bit longer?" Santana asked.

"Let's go." Brittany said, standing up, out of her chair.

The two made their way outside to Santana's car and opened the door for Brittany to get in before opening her own.

"Would you like to go home or do you want t-"

"Home! defintely home." Brittany rushed out and Santana really tried to hide the disappointment in her body language.

"..Okay, let's go." Santana put her car in drive and they exited the parkway to Brittany's house.

* * *

When Santana pulled into Brittany's driveway Santana decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. It was really fun."

"Thank you so much for bringing me. I had an amazing time." Brittany leaned over to kiss Santana on the cheek, which her lips lingered for more than expected time due to her comment before.

Brittany got out of the car and walked over to Santana's side, opening her door and looking her dead in the eye.

"Are you coming in?" Brittany asked suggestively.

"Yup. Yes I am." Santana said unbuckling her seat belt.

Brittany held out her arm for Santana to take and the two walked up to Brittany's porch and she unlocked the door.

"Rachel!" Brittany called out, expecting her to be there.

"Brittany! How was your date? Oh hi Santana! Good to see you!" Rachel said coming into the mudroom.

"Hi Rachel. Good to see you too!" Santana said with her flawless smile.

"Rach.." Brittany started.

"Yeah Britt?"

"Go to Finn's..like now."

"Huh? What why?"

Instead of answering Brittany just pulled Santana in for a firm kiss and pulling away only to kiss her again at a different angle. Santana just took the kiss, too shocked to say much.

"Oh god! My eyes! Damn't Brittany! I'm going jeez!" Rachel yelled grabbing her phone, purse and jacket and rushing out of the door!

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rachel yelled as she ran down the driveway, causing the girls to pull away and laugh.

"Wow, you're so sweet to her." Santana said giggling.

"She's my best friend, this is how we treat each other. Plus hearing her and Finn have sex would be like 100x worse then hearing us two." Brittany said holding Santana's waist.

"Oh thanks for that image..not!" Santana said snaking her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Oops. Sorry. Now, where were we..?" Brittany said before the two joined in another kiss, heatedly progressing into a full make out session.

"Let's go to my bedroom?"

"Yes please. Lead the way." Santana answered, her lips barely leaving Brittany's as she spoke.

When they reached Brittany's bedroom Santana almost gasped at how nice her room was. Instead she gasped at how Brittany was kissing down her neck.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Santana husked as she bought Brittany's face too meet eye to eye and pulling her in for a hard kiss. Brittany whined at the tone of the brunette's word and actions. The blonde stepped back and slid the straps off her shoulders causing the dress to pool down to her ankles.

Santana moved herself towards Brittany and grabbed her by the waist.

"That's better, but I don't know if it's enough." Santana said slightly struggling to escape her dress while her hands were on Brittany.

"Let me help you, yeah?" Brittany whispered on Santana's lips.

Santana sighed and Brittany grabbed Santana's hands which were on her waist. Kissing each hand before dropping them and dragging Santana's tight dress of her toned body.

"That's a bit better." Brittany said, walking Santana backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed and Brittany roughly pushed her down onto the mattress with a sly smile. Brittany stood over Santana's body before leaning down and kissing her gently before swiping her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which was eagerly granted by a wanting Santana. Both girls moaned at the contact. Wet muscles sliding along each other in a heated yet passionate battle for dominance. Brittany grabbed Santana's wrists and pinned them above her head making the girl whimper and surrender into Brittany's kiss. Both girls could feel a fire starting to burn in the pit of their lower abdomen.

"You are so sexy." Brittany told Santana. "You looked so amazing in your dress, I wanted to rip it off you when I laid eyes on you in my doorway." Brittany grabbed one of Santana's hands which were pinned and slammed it to her core. "Look how wet you make me." Santana moaned into Brittany's lips at the feeling of wetness which coated her fingers through the lacy cloth that blocked Santana from her destination. "Oh god." Brittany sighed as she felt Santana moved her fingers in slow hard circles on her clit, through her underwear.

"Nu uh." Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand from her core reluctantly. "Right now is about you."

Santana didn't really know how to respond because she was almost always a top. She wasn't used to being topped, but she wasn't complaining.

"Oh God, Britt, please do something. I'm about to explode." Santana was getting really hot and bothered.

Brittany just chuckled before pulling Santana's bra down by the cups, just enough to expose her hard nipples who Brittany instantly attached her lips to her right bud and roughly massaged he other. pulling with her teeth and biting gently while pinching the other and switching back to massaging.

"Oh Britt..you feel so good..But please stop teasing me, I can't take much more." instead of answering, Brittany just unhooked Santana's bra and flung it away blindly. before kissing the valley between her breasts and making her way downwards, leaving a trail of saliva all the way down to just below her belly button.

Brittany used her pointed finger to pull Santana's panties to the side and with her other pointer finger she dragged her finger up from Santana's entrance gathering some wetness and pulling up to gently circle her clit, making Santana's hips buck up and her voice to hitch.

"Oh Brittany please! I'm begging you." With that last whine, Brittany hooked Santana's thong by the elastic and ripped it off her body, flinging it in the same direction as her bra. She grabbed Santana by the thighs, bringing her face to face with Santana's glistening wet heat and took a long broad lick to Santana's core. Dragging her tongue firmly against Santana's pussy.

"Oh..yessssss. That feels amazing. Keep going." Santana moaned, her hands finding Brittany's blond locks and slightly making her hands to fists in her hair.

"You taste so sweet. It's delicious." Brittany never left Santana's clit, flicking, swirling, sucking and biting for several minutes before Brittany removed one of her hands from around Santana's thighs and positioned them to enter her.

"Oh God! Please before I explode." Santana barely finished her sentence before Brittany roughly entered her with 2 fingers thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

"Oh Brittanyyyy, Don't stop! Please, Don't stop! I'm so close." Santana's moans and begs only spurred her on more. Doubling her pace with her mouth and fingers.

"Oh God! Brittany! I'm So fucking close! Make me cum! Fucking please!" Santana's moans were getting louder and higher pitched meaning she was getting really close. Brittany knew this so she shoved a third finger in Santana and sucked the brunette's clit in her mouth flicking it with her tongue before biting gently. Forcing Santana to crash over the edge.

"Oh God Right there! Stretch me! Holy fuck. Brittany! Britt, Britt I'm gonna cummm. Yes! Yesss! I'm Cumminnggg! Fuck!" Santana was practically screaming into the air as she froze under Brittany almost ripping out the blonde's hair before gasping for air and lifting her hips for more pressure. Brittany never slowed down her pace until Santana went limp, several moments later.

"Brittany..come up here." Santana said quietly, she was too weak to pull her up.

Brittany obliged.

"That was so amazing, I don't think I've come that hard...like ever."

"I try." Brittany just smirked, leaning down to kiss Santana. Both of them moaned at the taste of each other's tongues and Santana's heat in Brittany's mouth.

"Your turn.." Santana eagerly flipped them over and straddled Brittany's waist, leaning down to capture Brittany's lips for another heated kiss.

"You, Brittany Pierce are so unbelievably sexy." She kissed her again and again and again. "You know that right?" Santana started kissing down Brittany's neck, sucking fiercely on her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark also making the blonde go crazy.

"Please stop teasing, because I almost came at the sight of you cumming." Brittany breathed out grabbing Santana's plump ass and grinding her down on her own thigh.

Santana just hummed kissing down Brittany's chest and nearly ripping her bra off her body she attached her lips to one of the blonde's nipples.

"Oh god, that feels good."

As Santana was attacking Brittany's breasts, she snaked her left hand down to Brittany's core over her panties and started to gently rub up and down. Brittany slowly thrusting her hips up to meet Santana's hand.

"Mmm. So good. But I need more babe."

Santana slowly slid her hand up and down into Brittany's panties, where she was welcomed with hot slick wetness.

"Oh San..! So good! Take them off." Brittany whined and Santana happily obliged. Sliding her damp panties down her legs and throwing them onto the floor.

Santana gathered all the wetness she could and pushed 2 fingers knuckle deep into Brittany making her moan and cant her hips up forcing Santana's fingers deeper into herself. Santana started to thrust her fingers into Brittany at a steady pace, never detaching her mouth from Brittany's rosy pink nipples.

"Oh god! I'm already close." Brittany breathed out pulling Santana's face away from her chest and pulling her in for a kiss.

"That's okay." Santana said using her thumb to then swipe across back and forth on her clit, causing Brittany to start thrusting her hips at a rapid pace meeting every thrust of Santana's fingers.

"Oh God Santana. I'm so close. Harder. I'm almost there." Brittany moaned out begging Santana.

"Let go for me Brittany, I need to see you cum." Santana whispered hotly into Brittany's ear.

That comment turned Brittany on to no end and before they both knew it, Brittany was cumming. Dripping down Santana's hand as she almost yelled.

"Oh Fuck! Santana! Baby! I'm Cumminnnnggg Fuck! Ohh my Godd! Don't stop. Fuck!" Brittany yelled, gyrating her hips frantically as her orgasm crashed over her. Santana stretched her movements too deep and slow helping and cooing Brittany down from her high.

"God, you're good at that." Brittany said as both girls collapsed on each other. Santana kissed Brittany's cheek before pulling the covers up and turned to her side, backing up so Brittany could cuddle her from behind. Santana actually missed being able to be held by someone. Santana's breath evened out though she wasn't asleep. Brittany thought she was, so she leaned over and kissed her temple before saying.

"Thank you so much for tonight. It was so special and I think I'm starting to-" Brittany whispered before being cut off by Santana turning around in Brittany's arms and cupping her face before kissing her. This kiss was different than their others, this was gentle, slow and soft. Santana pulled away, looking into Brittany's deep blue eyes and going back in for another kiss this one a bit longer.

"I think I'm starting to like you, Brittany. I just wanted to say it first." Santana said a bit nervously.

"I thought you were asleep." Brittany started and a shade of red made an appearance on her face. "I think I like you too Santana." Brittany said with a small smile.

They both leaned in for one last kiss, gently pulling away as they exhaled. They looked up at each other.

"Thanks for everything. Goodnight Santana." Brittany said.

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana said, then turned back around so Brittany could spoon her.

Brittany kissed the back of Santana's neck before letting herself fall asleep. Santana did the same. Both of them dreaming of what could be between the two of them.

* * *

**AN: That's all for this chapter! Maybe show a little love, it means a lot and puts a smile on my face when I read your reviews! I'll have another chapter up next week! January needs to come faster. I don't even watch glee really anymore but all this Brittana news I'm definitely going to tune in. Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you have a great week! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Hope your week's been good! Here's another chapter loves.**

**Also maybe some of you guys can give me a follow on tumblr ... somewhatvibin. tumblr. com! I usually post things that I find chill so..yeah okay lets get it on shall we? Just ask me for a follow and I'll ****be sure to follow back but for now, I'm just going to sit here and write while I listen to The Weeknd and partynextdoor. :)**

* * *

When Santana blinked her eyes open, she quickly closed them as the sun shone directly in them. She slowly opened them again bracing herself for the brightness in the room. When she realized her environment, she tensed slightly, momentarily forgetting where she was before memories of the night before flooded her mind, causing a smile to creep up on her face. When she felt someone's arms squeeze around her and subconsciously readjusted herself by nestling her face into the back of Santana's neck, Santana smiled even wider.

"It's early, go to sleep." Santana hears Brittany mumble from behind her, causing her to smile once again and turn around in Brittany's arms to face her.

"Good morning Brittany." Santana said just loud enough for Brittany to hear, trailing her fingertips down Brittany's arms under the covers.

"Good morning Santana...sleep time." Brittany murmured back with her eyes closed. Brittany just pulled Santana in closer, blindly giving Santana a peck on the lips and falling back asleep. Santana chuckled and did the same.

...

The next time Santana woke up, she felt the bed dip but dozed back asleep just as fast as she woke up.

...

The next time she woke up, she felt a fuzzy tapping on her face. Out of confusion, she opened her eyes in a panic to be met face to face with the largest cat she had ever seen in her life.

"Holy Shit!" Santana whispered yelled and sat up in a frenzy as the cat panicked similarly jumping back...well trying to jump, he was a big cat.

The cat just trotted out of the room. Santana swore it was wearing a smirk on his whiskery face as he exited.

"What just happened?" Santana mumbled to herself before being smothered by an amazing smell coming from somewhere in the house. She then suddenly realized Brittany wasn't in the room. Figuring she was somewhere in the house. Santana laid back in got comfortable before reaching for her phone and checking her messages and social media. She had 3 messages waiting to be replied 2 from Quinn and 1 from Tina.

_Tina: How's the date going? DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO! ;)_

_Quinn: Good luck with Brittany! Don't mess this up!_

_Quinn: Call me when you get the chance! I want to know everything! Well, not **everything**, but you know what I mean.._

Santana rolled her eyes and texted Quinn back.

_Santana: Q! Date was awesome, I'm at her house rn, I'll call you later._

When Santana finished typing she just happened to take a small glance at the top of her phone showing the time. Which was 12:07. Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She just got out of bed to find her clothes that were thrown across the room. Instead she found a folded pile of clean clothes that weren't hers at the foot of the bed. With a note. folded neatly on top of the pile.

_I figured you would appreciate some clean clothes. Feel free to come out whenever you're ready. -Brittany_

Santana just smiled and put on the pyjama bottoms and white V neck, quickly making sure she looked somewhat presentable before walking into the main part of the home.

"Good morning..or afternoon. How did you sleep?" Brittany said from the kitchen placing french toast on two plates and placing them on the table set with condiments and drinks.

"Really well, thanks. How long have you been up?" Santana said making her way over to the dining table.

"Just over half an hour maybe, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so..at peace, sleeping." Brittany said pulling Santana's chair out so the Latina could sit down.

Santana sat down with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Thank you. I love French toast!" Santana looked at the plate in front of her basking in the delicious scent of warm syrup.

"Me too. I was really wanting it so..i didn't know what you wanted on it so I brought everything out of the fridge." Brittany said sitting down shyly.

"Well thank you..I just like butter and syrup really. Just letting you know, for future reference." Santana said with a small wink.

"Ooh..so there will be a next time?" Brittany said.

"Well i'd hope so after what we said last night." Santana said half shyly.

"Good. I was hoping the same thing." Brittany said taking a bite.

"Soo..you have a cat?" Santana said changing the subject.

"Yeah, Lord Tubbington. He's my big kitty." Brittany said with a wide smile.

"He's big alright." Santana said.

"yeah I know...but don't tell him that. He get's offended."

"How long have you had him?"

"High school. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nope! But I do work at like 11 tonight. How about you? Any plans?"

"No ma'am. Would you maybe..like to stay for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, if that's okay."

"Of course. Are you done with your plate?"

"Yeah I am." Santana said. Brittany got up and reached to grab her plate.

"Wait! Let me help clean up." Santana said.

"You really don't have to, San."

"I want to." Santana said looking up at Brittany

"Well okay. Can you put the food away? I'll wash the dishes."

"Yeah sure."

When Santana finished clearing the table and putting the food away, she slowly crept up behind the blonde, who was busy washing dishes and snaked her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Thank you for breakfast. It. Was. Delicious." Santana leaned in a whispered hotly in Brittany's ear.

Brittany hummed in approval and leaned her head back.

"I think..you're delicious." Brittany whispered back with her eyes closed.

"I think.." Santana started. Her fingers playing at the waist band of Brittany's pants, trailing her fingers on the blonde's soft skin.

"That I need a shower." Santana said. She didn't know if she wanted Brittany join her or do it separately and then spend time with her...either option was fine with the Latina though.

"Wow, same here. What a coincidence." Brittany said with a smirk.

Without saying a word, Brittany turned around, grabbed Santana by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

When Brittany shut and locked the door Santana gulped.

"Take off your clothes."

Santana just froze, she wasn't used to this.

"Santana." Brittany said sternly.

"Take off your clothes." The blonde repeated.

Santana unfroze and started stripping her clothes off. When she was naked Brittany was leaning on the counter, eyeing Santana up and down.

"Now step in the shower." Brittany instructed. Walking over to Santana and gave her a hand to help her in.

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and turned on the hot water.

"Come out when you're ready. I'm gonna shower in the other bathroom." And with that Brittany gave a quick smack to Santana's ass and skipped out of the room, leaving Santana dumbfounded and flushed.

When Brittany was nowhere to be seen or heard, Santana just let out a chuckle, closed the shower door and washed off everything from the night before.

* * *

When Santana stepped out of the shower into Brittany's room, she found more clean and comfy clothes on the bed ready for the brunette to wear. So Santana quickly put on the clothing and dried her hair with the towel before using Brittany's hairdryer.

...

When Santana walked out, all clean she made her way to the living room and sat down, pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

_Quinn: Are you home yet? I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Just tell me, Good or bad?_

_Santana: Definitely good, now goodbye! I already said I'll call you later :p_

Just as Santana pressed send, she heard a high pitched 'Oh' come from Brittany from somewhere in the house. And if Santana's assumptions were correct, she knew exactly what kind of 'Oh' that was...the wanky kind.

Santana followed the sound to the hallway and was at a loss until she heard another 'oh' come from somewhere closer. She creaked open a bathroom door and was met with the silhouette of Brittany's body behind fogged up shower glass. Santana could see that Brittany had one leg up on the tub ledge, one hand up on the glass and the other hand holding the shower head between her legs. Santana had to cover her mouth from letting out a moan from the sight. The 'oh's were being repeated as Brittany's voice reached a higher pitch. Santana wanted so badly to reach her hand down her sweats and get some sort of release but she was too interested in watching Brittany. Just as Santana was thinking about getting herself off, she heard Brittany scream Santana's name and gasp for air.

Santana's eyes went wide, she knew that she was busted, but she couldn't move. When she didn't hear anything she realized Brittany had her eyes closed as she was riding out her orgasm. Making Santana blush furiously as she figured why Brittany shouted her name. She quietly closed the door and quickly left the area, leaving no evidence that she was even there.

* * *

When Brittany walked out with dried hair and fresh, comfortable clothes, she walked into the living room where Santana was reading a book she must have found.

"Hey, was the water okay? I know it can get kinda cold quickly." Brittany said when Santana put the book down.

"No, it was really nice actually. Water pressure was great...felt really good on my back."

"Yeah it _is_ really good."

"Mhm." Santana said with a tight lipped smile. Trying not to show any sort of emotion.

Instead of answering, Brittany just walked over to Santana and sat herself next to the brunette.

"I'm sorry..was I loud?" Brittany said looking down blushing, figuring that Santana could hear her.

"Yeah...not as loud as last night though." Santana said with a wink.

Brittany just leaned into Santana and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? I'm kind of feeling a lazy day." Santana asked.

"Yes please. I've needed a lazy day ever since my last one." Brittany said.

"Which was...?" Santana said gesturing for Brittany to finish the sentence.

"Like three days ago." Brittany said shrugging, the two looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Okay, what movie?" Santana said as she was bringing down the giggles.

"Hmmm. Let's see whats on netflix?"

"Yeah forsure."

* * *

"By the waaaay..." Santana said in the middle of the movie.

"Yesss..?" Brittany stretched the word out.

"I totally heard you scream my name is you came." Santana said.

"And I totally heard your heavy breathing in the doorway, you could have just joined me you know?" Brittany said nonchalantly making Santana widen her eyes, blush and hide her face.

"Uh oh. Sorry Britt. I didn't mean to..you were just loud and I was curious. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's nothing that you haven't seen before."

"Alright, now I'm having regrets." Santana said with a blank face.

"About what?" Brittany said, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Leaving you in the shower by yourself." Santana said seriously.

"Ohh...There's always next time, you know."

"That's what I like to hear." They both laughed.

"Are you even watching the movie?" Brittany asked.

"Not really. You?" Santana answered.

"Nope. Wanna go for lunch?" Brittany asked.

"Yes please! Do we have to get changed or can we just leave the house like this?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we can leave like this. I was hoping you'd say that." Brittany said giggling pulling Santana up from the couch.

"Thank you again for everything, Santana." Brittany said. Their faces just inches apart and the blonde looking at the Latina's plump lips.

"Thank you for joining me. I'd do it all over in a heartbeat." Santana said alternating looking at Brittany's eyes and lips.

"...Can I kiss you?" Brittany said. Unsure of where they stood.

Santana let out a small "Mhm" and closed the distance between them, capturing Brittany's lips with her own. They slowly moved their lips together, it was soft and sweet. There was no rush, just them, standing in the middle of the living room. When Brittany grazed her tongue along Santana's lower lip asking for entrance, the brunette pulled away with a faint blush on her face.

"That was.."

"Yeah."

"Shall we leave?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"You can borrow some Uggs, and we can take my car. Also lunch is on me."

"You really don't hav-"

"I want to, Santana."

The two shared a look that spoke for itself.

"Okay."

Brittany walked and held the door open for Santana "After you, m'lady." Brittany said.

"Oh sweet Jesus, you are something else, Brittany." Santana laughed as she walked out of the door.

"I kinda hope so." Brittany said under her breath when she was sure Santana wouldn't hear her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I never posted last week! Please show some love cause they kinda make my day. Sorry this chapter's really short and kind of just a filler. I just felt like I needed to get something online for you guys! Hope you all had a great week! thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! How was everyone's Halloween? Mine was insanely great. Here's another chapter for you. I probably won't be updating as frequently cause life gets in the way but I WILL keep updating.**

* * *

"TINAAAAA! I'm home!" Santana shouted as she took off her shoes and jacket. Santana started making her way into the house looking for her roommate.

"Anyway! I brought you some food for you since Brittany and I already had lunch earlier." Santana said dropping Tina's food on the table and searching the house a bit worriedly since she never heard an answer but noticed Tina's purse was still here.

"Tina? Where are you?" Santana said walking down the hallway and opening the Asian's bedroom door without knocking.

"OH MY GOD! REALLY TINA!?" Santana shouted in the room as she saw Mike and Tina in the missionary position but all Santana could focus on was the pale butt piercing holes in her eyeballs.

"SANTANA!" Mike and Tina yelled in sync.

"OH GOD! FUCK THAT!" Santana yelled, absolutely mortified, then she slammed the door shut.

"I'm so out of here." Santana said to herself out loud, grabbing her keys, jacket, purse and phone and strutting out of the house.

* * *

"Quinn!? Are you home?" Santana said as she unlocked Quinn's home with the spare key under the welcome mat.

Santana for the second time, took off her jacket and purse, keys and phone and walked into the home she knew so well.

"Quinn..." Santana drew out the word, looking around the house until she found the trail of strewn clothing leading to Quinn's bedroom. Santana took a step closer in the direction of the clothing and heard a breathy moan.

"Oooh Puck, right there." She unmistakably heard her best friend breath out just loud enough for her to hear.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Santana whisper yelled to herself and stomped out of the house grabbing her keys, purse, jacket and phone once again.

She decided to send a text to Brittany seeing as she was the only one she knew wasn't getting any...well hopefully.

_Hey, what are you doing right now?_

Santana then started her vehicle and pulled out of Quinn's driveway to her place to grab some things and hopefully successfully avoid seeing Tina and Mike.

About 5 minutes into the Latina's drive she heard her phone vibrate and ding, indicating she got a text.

It was Brittany.

_Nothing. Can't get enough of me? ;)_

Santana chuckled as she read the message. She didn't reply until she pulled into her own driveway. Santana never texted and drove. Sure she looked at text messages but nothing to completely avert her eyes from the road. No text was worth her own life.

_You caught me :/ But seriously my house is being occupied by two horny Asians and I don't think I want to hang there and hear it, can I pop by if it's no trouble?_

Instead of waiting for Brittany to reply she went inside and didn't bother taking off her shoes and jacket because she was going for a quick 'in and out' running around the house for some necessities like reapplying her make up and brushing her teeth to impress Brittany. She heard her phone vibrate and ding once again as she had toothpaste dripping from her chin, brushing her teeth. Santana pulled it out to read

_Yeah for sure! Is Mike there!? That's hilarious! :') See you in a little bit!_

Santana just smiled at the text and let the toothbrush dangle from her mouth. A loud moan from across the hall snapped Santana out of her daze and she sent Brittany a text saying she'd be there in 15 minutes.

* * *

Santana was currently sitting in Brittany's driveway in her Challenger making sure there was nothing in her teeth and her makeup was on point before stepping out of her vehicle and making her way to Brittany's doorstep. She took a breath and knocked twice.

"Come in!" Santana heard Brittany say from inside so she stepped in.

"Hi San, long time no see, eh?" Brittany said with a wink and gave the Latina a quick peck on the lips. Santana was caught a bit off guard but accepted the gesture anyway because she actually really liked Brittany.

"Oh truly. What have you been up to this past hour?" Santana asked Brittany

"Mostly just some chores and danced around the house... I'm not even kidding." Brittany breathed out a laugh.

"You're actually such a dork, you know that?" Santana said nudging Brittany's shoulder.

"Rude! But anyway what I want to know is what you meant by your text?"

"Well! Let me tell you!-" Santana started in a rant before Brittany cut her off by laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Santana frowned.

"And _I'm _the dork?" Brittany calmed down._  
_

"Oh shut up!" Santana laughed.

"Okay, please continue."

"Well, So I came home from lunch and brought some food for Tina and when I called out her name she didn't answer so I got a bit concerned and looked around the house. I heard a noise come from her room and when I investigated, I saw her and Mike having sex...let me tell you that's not very pleasant for a lesbian. So I grabbed my keys and drove to Quinn's house. Quinn is my high school best friend by the way. Anyway, she has a spare key under her welcome mat so I just used that to let myself in and when I took off my shoes a heard Quinn moan out someone's name, I didn't even bother walking further I just turned around, grabbed my keys and left. Then I texted you." Santana said like it was worst thing to ever happen to her.

"You're cute, you know that?" Brittany just smiled at her adoringly.

"I may have heard that once or twice." Santana took one glance at Brittany and instantly relaxed.

"So what do you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm..Can we just talk or something living room?" Santana said, propping her self upright from leaning on the counter.

"For sure. After you." Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana only looked in Brittany's eyes. Even though Santana only knew Brittany for barely a week, She kept finding herself getting lost in the blonde's striking orbs of blue.

Brittany sat first patting the space beside her for Santana to sit down. Santana just laughed and made her way to sit with Britt.

"Now what?" Santana asked comfortably.

"Now we can cuddle and watch some Netflix, duh." Brittany said pulling Santana to her chest and laying down on her back so Santana could lay on top of her.

"I like the way you think Britt." Santana said nestling her face in Brittany's boobs.

"Again. Dork...perverted dork." Brittany chuckled looking down at the childish Santana on top of her.

"Alright alright. I'll stop but don't think for a second that I won't be thinking about it."

"Great, you think that, and I'll keep thinking about grabbing your butt."

"It's like you're trying to out dork me." Santana said.

"So you admit being a dork?" Brittany smirked.

"Fuck you." Santana said jokingly.

"Already have, babe." Brittany said grabbing the controller to find a movie

* * *

Brittany and Santana were currently making out heavily as they ignored the movie playing in the background.

"You are too sexy, Brittany." Santana said in between kissing Brittany. Their lungs were on fire but neither of them wanted to stop because they were both addicted the each other's lips. The way Santana's tongue massaged Brittany's. The way Brittany reciprocated and held Santana close. They were so caught up in themselves they didn't hear the front door slam shut and someone's keys jingle.

Neither of them heard the loud footsteps headed closer to their location either.

"OH MY GOD! BRITTANY! SANTANA! GOD DAMMIT MY EYES!" Rachel screamed and covered her eyes in a flash.

Santana and Brittany just laughed in between kisses, barely acknowledging the short brunette.

"Really? I don't even get a reaction out of you two?" Rachel said amused and took her hands away from her eyes.

"Fine! I'm going back to Finn's. Later haters!" Rachel shouted out on her way out of the house.

"Take your time, Rach!" Brittany finally shouted as the door slammed.

Brittany averted her attention back to Santana.

"Now..where were we?" Santana just laughed at Brittany's cheesiness and reconnected their lips.

Brittany instantly placed her hands on Santana's plump ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan from the Latina into the blonde's mouth. Brittany kept kneading and pushing Santana into her to start a slow...painstakingly slow rhythm.

"Oh God, you feel good." Brittany breathed out on Santana's lips.

Brittany kept guiding Santana as she ground into her. The brunette started to take control with the grinding and making Brittany whimper. Their kisses were starting to get much deeper as Santana licked the roof of Brittany's mouth. Turning the blonde insane.

Santana somehow managed to take one of her hands and place them in between their bodies, slowly dragging down Brittany's side, stopping at her waist and pulling her almost impossibly closer. Santana slightly digging her nails into Brittany's skin leaving pink trails as Santana raked her hands down just past her belly button. Brittany was being a trooper. The blonde was whimpering mess, but she wouldn't verbalize it. Santana wouldn't want to tease her much anyway, she's too greedy.

Santana slowly dragged a finger down to the waistband of Brittany's sweat pants, Santana traced the outline of her pants. She never left her lips from Brittany's, she pulled back to ask Brittany

"Can I?" She whispered looking into Brittany's noticeably darker eyes.

"Please." Brittany whispered back then they reattached their lips and tongues.

Santana slowly stuck her hand down Brittany's pants and panties and cupped her entire sex, before bending her middle finger and being instantly met with wetness. Santana's fingers almost slipped because Brittany was so turned on.

"You're so wet, baby." Santana whispered hotly into Brittany's ear, causing Brittany to moan because Santana's voice was so incredibly sexy.

Santana dragged her one finger up a bit and rubbed Brittany's clit in tight circles using two other fingers to spread Brittany's pink folds.

"Oh Santana, you feel so good." Brittany breathed out into the air, only loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana removed her lips to kiss up Brittany's jaw, she then sucked on her earlobe and whispered dirty nothings in her ear.

"Do you want to cum Britt Britt? I love seeing you cum, the way you throw your head back and arch into my touch with your breasts on full display, where I can add more pleasure when I attach my lips to one of your rosy pink nipples and keep my eyes open as you ride out your almost painful orgasm. Painful, but I can tell you like it." And with that, Santana licked the shell of Brittany's ear and started kissing down her neck. Leaving open mouthed kisses on her pulse point, sucking lightly and licking up the column of Brittany's throat.

"Oh God, San, I'm already close." Brittany held Santana close and her hips started moving with Santana's movements on her clit. Santana kept her mouth on Brittany's neck and her hand in Brittany's pants.

"That's okay Britt, I want to see you come. I need to." Santana whispered on her neck.

"Oh...Oh..Santana, right there, keep it right there. Please." Brittany started to whine, letting Santana know she was really close.

"Santana, I'm gonna come, make me come." Brittany hissed out. Santana drew tighter and harder circles on Brittany's clit.

"Come for me, Brittany." Santana whispered harshly into Brittany's ear.

Brittany moans got higher pitched and Santana quickly pushed two digits into Brittany as she began to come, keeping a thumb on Brittany's clit.

"Oh fuck! Santana!" Brittany squeaked out as her hips bucked up and froze as Santana held her fingers in Brittany, feeling her walls convulse around her fingers madly, clenching and unclenching. Santana kept swiping her thumb across Brittany's clit, helping Brittany down from her high. She watched as Brittany's jaw slacked open and her eyes fell shut as her hips rolled with Santana's fingers. Santana almost came from the sight but a smile just drew upon her face as she watched Brittany's body react to her touch.

When Brittany's orgasm subsided the two laid there fro several minutes, catching their breath.

"That was.."

"Yeah."

"Did you want me to..?"

"No getting you off was enough for me." Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany, then kissed her lightly.

"Okaay..."

"Let's just keep watching the movie?"

"Santana, the movie ended a while ago."

"Oh well then. What should we do now?"

"Hmm.. Do you work tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah actually at midnight."

"Oh I was going to ask if you wanted to stay over." Brittany's smile faded slightly.

"Hey I only have a 2 hour shift. Why don't you come with me to work and then we can come back here for the night?" Santana said hopefully.

"That sounds awesome. Let's do it." Brittany smiled with her pearly whites.

"I need to go home in a bit to get ready though. Then I can pick you up when I leave, is that okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

"Santana! Where were you?!" Tina asked in a frenzy "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry."

"I was at Brittany's trying to avoid hearing you and boy Asian getting it on. But apology accepted." Santana said as she brushed off the topic.

"What time do you work tonight?"

"Midnight. What time is it now?"

"Almost 10."

"Awesome that gives me time to shower and get ready to pick up Brittany, she's coming tonight then I'm staying at her place." Santana said not noticing how hard she was smiling.

"Are you guys dating..or like..what?" Tina asked noticing how cute the brunette is when she's into someone.

"Umm.. no we aren't. We haven't talked much about being girlfriends but I actually really like her. I'm not just trying to get in her pants and I'm pretty sure she feels the same." Santana explained.

"And how would you know that she feels the same way?" Tina questioned. She was just looking out for her friend.

"She told me she really liked me." Santana said looking down.

"Awwww! She did? What did you say?"

"Well...I said it first..well she was going to first but I cut her off because I wanted to be the first to say it."

"Of course you would. I'm happy for you guys, whatever you are." Tina said with a smile.

"Thanks Tina. Should I ask her to be my girlfriend maybe?" Santana asked.

"Well that's up to you, but I was talking to Rachel when we were all together and she said Brittany doesn't really do dating, like she doesn't oppose to it but it's not common for her, like at all. She just wants something real." Tina explained.

"I think up until now I was in the same boat...But Brittany's different. It's weird but I really like the feeling I get when I'm around her." Santana said bashfully.

"So you think you might ask her?"

"Yeah. I think I will, but I should make it special right? To let her know I'm serious and not just going to play with her heart?"

"Yeah, I think that would be really nice for her." Tina smiled.

"Okay, in that case, I'm going to need your help with some things."

* * *

**I am SO sorry I didn't have this up last week. Life has just been really crazy but I want to thank you for all your lovely reviews because they really make my day! Also sorry for a kind of short chapter, I'll have the next one longer, promise. Please leave review cause they make me smile and tell me how I should get Santana to ask Brittany to be her girlfriend! Thanks for reading! :***

**And If you want follow me on tumblr: somewhatvibin. tumblr. com**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You ever have so much work to do and you don't know where to start so you just take a nap instead? Yeah same.**

* * *

Brittany was startled slightly when she heard the doorbell ring, she was just finishing getting ready to go with Santana to NightLife. Santana was picking her up so they could leave. Brittany skipped to the door as she tried to put on her heels.

"Hey." The girls said in unison as they met eyes.

"Long time no see. You look gorgeous, Brittany. Are you ready to leave?" Santana said to Brittany, eyeing her up and down not so subtly. The blonde was wearing a tight black strapless dress that cut off at her thighs, gold earrings and a simple gold necklace with black heels to match.

"Thank you. Yeah I'm ready, I just need to grab my purse."

Brittany quickly strutted out of sight and almost instantly came back with her bag and a huge smile on her face and planting a chaste kiss on Santana's lips before pulling away with a smile.

"Let's go." Brittany said dragging Santana by the hand to her car.

The car ride was quick and full of conversation between the two young women.

"I work until about 2 tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to stay have a few drinks with me after I'm done and then go back to your place?" Santana said to Brittany, her eyes not leaving the road.

"Yeah, I was kind of already assuming that we would. Rachel's out again tonight, I think we freaked her out a bit earlier today."

Santana just chuckled at Brittany's comment before reaching her hand out for Brittany to hold which the blonde smiled slightly before holding Santana's hand in her own. The only thing going through Brittany's mind was "Fuck."

* * *

"Okay, my shift starts in about 15 minutes, I need to go set up for a few minutes then I'll come get you and we can hangout in the DJ booth."

"Okay sounds good, I'll be at the bar." Brittany said smiling widely at Santana. The two locked eyes for a more then necessary amount of time progressing their smiles to fade into their own thoughts. Santana realized she'd been staring for way too long and turned around with the only word rolling around in her mind was "Fuck."

Brittany had a feeling she knew what was going through Santana's mind so she just shrugged it off in understanding and made her way to the bar.

"Hey Brittany! What can I get for you?" The blonde turned to the voice to see it was Tina and was happy to see a familiar face.

"Surprise me, something to make me feel warm and fuzzy." Brittany said, thoroughly thinking about what she wanted.

"I know just the thing, be right back." Tina said spinning around and grabbing a wide mix of liquids.

***a few moments later***

"Here you go!" Tina said handing Brittany her fruity looking drink.

"Thanks, How have you been? Heard you've been getting pretty close with Mike, eh?" Brittany smiled slyly.

"Oh gosh." Tina blushed. "We actually have hung out a few times other than the other night. He's actually really sweet. How long have you guys known each other?" Tina asked the dancer.

"We've known each other since the sixth grade but we never talked until high school. We instantly clicked and we've been so close ever since." Brittany answered.

Just as Tina was going to reply, Santana came up and gave a quick peck to Brittany's cheek from behind. Tina was so shocked, but she didn't show it on her face. She had just never seen Santana like that...so domestic. So she just smiled.

"Hey Tina, I didn't know you were working tonight." Santana noticed her roommate across the counter.

"Yeah, I had to cover for Paige tonight, my shifts almost over though."

"Oh gotcha. Hey Britt, ready?" Santana turned to Brittany who nodded and got up from her seat.

"Lead the way, babe." Brittany said

Santana held onto Brittany's hand and led her around the crowd and to a small booth that looked like it was insanely expensive. Everything was black with gold accents, it was kind of hard to tell because it was already such a dark atmosphere.

"So this is where the magic happens?" Brittany finally spoke.

"Oh yeah, this is where I usually just feel the beat. I'm just happy the people like what I love doing." Santana answered grabbing for a couple pairs of headphones.

"Here." Santana put the headphones on Brittany who just giggled.

"Oh wow, cause these totally match my outfit." Brittany joked.

"What are you talking about? They totally complete the look!" Santana joked back.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny. When do you start?" Brittany asked.

"Whenever I get my headphones on. Which would be now, you ready?" Santana said, stepping up to the board in front of her.

"Totally." Brittany said giving Santana a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright, here we go." Santana took a breath and turned on her microphone.

"Hey everyone! I'm Santana Lopez, Are y-" Santana was cut off by the crowd cheering for her, when the noise died down a bit, she continued.

"I'll be your DJ for a little bit here. Are you guys ready to get fucking faded?!" Santana shouted into the mic, earning another roar from the crown below her.

"Alright, let's party!" Santana yelled and started her mix.

* * *

It was now one in the morning and the club was going crazy. Santana and Brittany were looking at the crowd in front of them, She didn't realize how much of a mess it was down there! Young adults were fucking rowdy.

"Man, this is insane. Thanks so much for bringing me up here." Brittany said dancing slightly to the music blaring from the speakers.

"My pleasure. You know, you're the first person I've ever brought up here."

"Wow, I'm honored, San." Brittany said taking a few steps towards Santana.

"You know I-" Santana was once again cut off by a strangers voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Santana and Brittany turned their heads to a redheaded skinny girl in a skimpy dress with boobs that looked like they were going to spill out of her bra.

"Excuse me?" Brittany said taking off her headphone along with Santana.

"Let me guess, you're her fuck for tonight, isn't that right Santana? She probably couldn't make you feel as good as I did. Just saying." The red headed girl winked at the brunette. Brittany and Santana were thankful for the current music because Santana DJing right now wouldn't be so great.

"Once again...excuse me?" Brittany said in disbelief. For two reasons one: Does this bitch really have the audacity to barge in here like she matters? And two: 'fuck for the night'? Santana doesn't sleep around, does she?

"Elise, we slept together once, you need to leave. And no, this is not my 'fuck for the night', She's my _girlfriend_. Now, you need to fuck off before I call security for you being up here and harassing my _girlfriend_ and I." Santana said and Brittany was internally screaming of fear and joy at the term girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll leave but just let your little girlfriend know that.." The redhead leaned over to Brittany and whispered hotly "...I hit it first."

"SECURITY!" Santana screamed into the microphone over the music. The people dancing didn't seem fazed though.

Santana would be fainting right now if she wasn't so angry with the redhead. She could NOT believe a random hook up would confront her like that. She knew she kind of slept around but she was so sure they were all on the same page. She wasn't looking to date any girl after a night of mediocre sex. Brittany was different, she didn't know where they stood exactly but Santana knew she definitely wanted them to be more than friends.

Security instantly showed up and Brittany pointed to Elise who was currently wearing a shit eating grin across the DJ booth. 2 bouncers grabbed each of her arms and started forcing her out of the club.

"Thanks boys, but I can escort myself out." Elise said before strutting away with bouncers following her.

"Brittany I am so sorry." Santana breathed out looking into Brittany blue oceans.

"It's fine." Brittany said before her eyes welled up with tears and she walked away putting her headphones on a counter. Santana quickly left her station and grabbed Brittany's arm.

"You can't leave the booth." Brittany said with a broken voice, not turning around and shrugging her arm out of Santana's hold and walking towards the crowd and to the doors. Santana just watched as she wanted to hurt herself for being the one to cause those eyes to start crashing into her feelings.

She finished her shift in silence.

* * *

Brittany was currently sitting in the back of a cab which was driving her home. Her mind was racing as she was tearing herself apart for wanting Santana so badly but not wanting to give in because she had been hurt before. She spent so much time building her walls up, making them indestructible that she wanted to punish herself for letting Santana manage to make the smallest dent in them. But Santana did say _girlfriend._ That has to mean something right? Like Brittany wasn't just a good fuck she wanted to last. She called her her girlfriend. She doesn't just say that to anyone she has sex with, right? She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had hot tears streaming down her face. She was so lost, she needed to go to her studio.

"Excuse me? Can we go to this address instead?" Brittany said to the driver who turned around to find another route to her destination.

When she closed the car door behind her, she wished she hadn't forgotten her jacket cause damn, it was cold at 1:30 in the morning. She sighed before making her way to the door. She slipped her heels of at the front before walking across the floor to her office which held a locker of a change of clothes for situations like this. She quickly changed in a sports bra and sweatpants before walking over to the stereo and pressing play on whatever was on last. She then smiled sadly at the song and when she was ready, she started to glide with the music, strong but elegantly. Moving like the wind. The sight was really indescribable. Her face showed her feelings, but nowhere near as much as her movements did. You could tell exactly what she was feeling without communicating with her. She danced until she couldn't feel anything. Until she was numb

* * *

It was currently 3 in the morning and Santana was sitting at Brittany's doorstep with her face in her hands as she silently sobbed waiting for something to show up.

"What are you doing here?" Santana heard someone say at the bottom of the driveway.

"Brittany.." Santana started.

"What are you doing here? You must be freezing." Brittany said now standing in front of Santana at the bottom of the steps.

"You're one to talk, I brought your jacket by the way." Santana said with red eyes.

"Thank you...you've been crying." Brittany pointed out.

"You have too." Santana said as Brittany realized she probably had mascara running down her face.

"What happened back there? Was what she said true? Do you really sleep around? Am I just a good fuck you like to keep around? You have no idea what that shit makes me feel like." Brittany said, her eyes producing more tears as she asked these questions.

"The honest truth is yeah I used to sleep around, but ever since I met you those girls are literally nothing. I don't associate with them. I am so sorry I never told you. I knew it was inevitable that you would know because I would have told you, just not so soon. I was so scared you would run. You are NOT a good fuck I like to keep around. I really like you Brittany. Elise can go fuck herself. Brittany, I know we've only known each other for like two weeks but I really like you and I'm sorry I called you my girlfriend, I just wanted her to leave because...I really don't know where we stand. Please do not listen to her. You're the only girl that matters to me right now and I really need you to believe me. I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry you called me your girlfriend." Brittany replied. Not knowing how to respond to the rest of her speech.

"I meant it, you know." Santana said barely above a whisper.

"Meant what?" Brittany asked.

"Calling you my girlfriend."

"Oh..." Brittany said. Still at a loss for words.

"I still do.." Santana said barely above a whisper.

Brittany stayed silent for a few moments as Santana awaited an answer but didn't know what to expect. So the Latina continued.

"Brittany, it felt really good to call you my girlfriend, but I'm so new to this. I never date, but you...you're something different, something special. I can feel it and I know you feel it too. After tonight, I just want to let everyone know that I'm yours. I know it's soon but you can't deny the chemistry between us and it honestly scares me so much..." Santana paused thinking of what to say next.

"I want to be with you, Brittany." Santana finished

Brittany was silent again.

"I'm so scared, San..." Brittany finally said as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so scared of things that might happen. You might leave me. Everyone eventually does." Brittany said so morosely.

"Britt...I would never, what we have..I don't know what it is yet..but it's real." Santana said finally looking into Brittany's red eyes.

"Santana, you make me feel so unbelievably amazing inside, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, but if this isn't...if this-" The blonde gestured between the two of them. "-doesn't work out, I don't want it. I've been hurt before. Badly. I don't think i'd be able to survive another abandonment."

Santana didn't exactly know what Brittany meant by abandonment but she didn't push the subject.

"I would never abandon you, like I said, what we have is real and I want to be with you." Santana said while standing up to walking down the stairs to Brittany.

"Let me in, Brittany." Santana said while pushing a few strands of Brittany's blonde locks behind her ear. The Latina slowly moved her lips up to Brittany's, her breath ghosting over the blonde's

"Let me in." Santana repeated in a whisper, hovering Brittany's lips.

Brittany was still torn, she wanted Santana but she didn't want to get hurt by her. She thought no- she knew Santana was worth the risk. The blonde instantly connected their lips, passionately. Like everything she couldn't put into words, she put into her actions. Santana instantly whimpered into the kiss and Brittany sucked Santana's lower lips into her mouth. They kissed came naturally to an end and they both smiled with watery eyes.

"Britt." Santana said looking up.

"Yeah?" Brittany said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana said holding the blonde close.

Brittany quickly reattached their lips with another passionate kiss and pulling away.

"Yes." And peppering the Latina's face with kisses and whispering yes in between each peck.

"Hey Britt." Santana said with a muffled voice as Brittany kept kissing her.

"Yes?" Brittany said pulling back a bit.

"We're girlfriends." Santana said with the biggest smile.

"Score." Brittany said.

"Also..." Santana said.

"Oh god, just let me kiss you. what's up?" Brittany said with a laugh.

"Should we maybe go inside? It's freezing." Santana said cocking her head to the front door.

"Oh yeah..I forgot we're on the porch, let's go inside."

* * *

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Also sorry for a rushed chapter :( I hope it suffices for now though. Basketball season just started and it's Christmas time and everything's so stressful right now but I wanted to take some time to write cause I needed some me time! Tell me what you think! Sorry there's no sex in this chapter, I promise there will be next chapter..like tons to make up for this sob fest. Thank you for reading and please leave a review because they really make my day :)**

**PS: The song I had in mind for Brittany to dance to was Turning Tables by Adele.**

**PPS: Follow me on Tumblr! . com**


	10. Chapter 10

AN:** Sick days are boring so I'm just trying to fill my time. Also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been spending my weekend with my friends, so it's sometimes hard to find time to write but here's a somewhat longer chapter :)**

* * *

"Oh God. Right there, San." Brittany sharply whined into Santana's neck as the Latina was pumping two digits up into Brittany while her thumb was rubbing tight circles on her clit.

"So close, baby. I need to c-come." Brittany whined a bit louder, barely unable to form coherent sentences. Both girls knew Brittany was close.

"Come for me." Santana whispered repeatedly into Brittany's ear and with that, Brittany's legs started to shake uncontrollably as her orgasm began and wracked her entire body with a scream of Santana's name. Brittany held on to Santana for dear life as her orgasm took her to the afterlife and back. When her orgasm subsided Brittany fell slump over top of Santana and Santana kissed on her neck a bit more before Brittany lifted her head up and looked into Santana's dark eyes.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Brittany said closing the gap between the two girls with a chaste kiss.

"Look who's talking." Santana said back and kissing her girlfriend again.

"By the way, I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching you come because you look so beautiful when you fall apart." Santana said still kissing Brittany.

Brittany blushed furiously and dug her face into Santana's neck.

"What time is it?" Brittany said. Her voice muffled from being suffocated in the bed sheets.

"Almost nine. Good morning." Santana said looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Holy shit, we've been having sex for almost six hours." Brittany said with wide eyes as she yawned.

"Score. Did you have anything you need to do today, or can we sleep for a bit?"

"I needed to buy some groceries for Rachel and I, but we can do that later, sleep time."

Santana just fist pumped into the air and wrapped her arms around Brittany, so they could fall asleep comfortably.

"Hey San?" Brittany said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for overreacting last night, because you told me already that you did one night stands and I still held it against you. I was just projecting my feelings for you and trying to convince myself that I didn't want you. Last night was just really eye opening for me and I'm so happy I'm with you now. I'm sorry."

Santana unwrapped her arms around Brittany much to Brittany's disliking but only for the brunette to turn Brittany around in her arms.

"Hey. Britt. Look at me." Santana said softly lifting Brittany's chin up to look at her. Blonde eyes met blue ones and they just stared for a moment.

"Brittany, It's okay really. Last night didn't go as I planned exactly, but I ended the night extremely happy because of you. I'm really happy when I'm with you. Please don't be so sorry because we're together now and I don't want you to feel bad about last night."

"Okay. Sorry for being sorry."

"You're such a dork, Britt. Stop saying sorry." Santana chuckled and brought Brittany closer in her arms.

"Okay, now sleep time." Brittany said back in the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana kissed the side of Brittany's head and allowed herself to fall asleep with Brittany.

* * *

"Mmm babe, I love your kisses. Good morning." Santana said as she woke up to Brittany peppering kisses all over Santana's face.

"It's almost noon. I figured we should probably get up now if that's cool."

"Yeah, we probably should. So sleepy though." Santana said pulling Brittany closer to her by the waist and rolling to her side.

"I can't do it." Santana said as Brittany was busy laughing at Santana.

"Okay sleepyhead. I'm gonna go shower then." Brittany said prying herself off of Santana's naked body.

Santana watched as a naked Brittany strutted over to the en suite bathroom. Licking her lips as she stared at the blonde's ass. Brittany turned around in the bathroom door frame and stared at Santana with dark eyes.

"Are you sure you don't wanna get up?" Brittany said lowly eyeing Santana's body sprawled out on the sheets.

Santana's never gotten out of bed so fast.

After an extra steamy shower, the girls decided to get ready for the day and go to the grocery store to buy some goods to fill the fridge.

"Okay, let's see...Let's start with produce?" Santana suggested noticing how Brittany was kinda startled with how crowded the supermarket was.

"Yeah, let's do that."

The two wandered the store and Brittany grabbed things she felt her and Rachel needed as she walked each aisle.

"Hey do you want to go the German Market today? It's only here for a few days and because sausage and beer duh!" Santana suggests as her and Brittany walk in the bakery section.

"That sounds so fun! What are the times it opens?"

"It opened at 11 today and closes at 10. Wanna go?"

"Yes please! I think we have everything we need for a bit. Let's go to the line up. Then go straight to the market."

"Okay sounds good."

* * *

"Holy shit, Britt, I think I'm in heaven." Santana said as she admired how everything looked. There was beer, sausage and desserts everywhere! Santana almost died at the sight and smell.

"Alright, this place is huge! Let's start." Brittany just beamed at Santana being so excited.

Just as the two women took a few steps they were cut off by a random stranger in stereotypical German clothing standing in front of them with a plastered smile on her face.

"Hi guys, welcome to the German Market! Would you like some complimentary cider or perhaps some mulled wine?" She said gesturing to a young man holding mugs out for people to help themselves to.

"Sure, I'll have a cider! Santana?" Brittany said

"I'm gonna go with the cider too, can't distract myself from the beer!" Santana said with a small chuckle.

"Awesome choice ladies, have a good time here!" The woman said, walking off to other wanderers at the market.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot how amazing cider is! It's been thirty seconds and I'm already half done my cup." Brittany said

"Ooh babe, look! They have chocolate! And beer! And chocolate flavoured beer! Let's go!" Santana said fangirling at how awesome everything surrounding her was and dragging Brittany by the hand excitedly.

"Hello ladies, can I help you with anything?" A friendly well aged German man said with a warm smile.

"Hi, could we please try your chocolate beer?" Santana said with a plastered grin on her face making Brittany smile just as wide.

"Absolutely!...Wait can I see some identification please?" The man said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, sure." Brittany said grabbing her wallet and Santana did the same.

As Brittany and Santana handed their ID over, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and intertwined their fingers. The man turned around and prepared their drinks. When he turned around again and noticed the two women's hands joined, his smile faded into a scowl.

"Excuse me, I don't serve anything to 'your kind' please leave." The man said with a strong voice almost non recognizable from the man they talked to not thirty seconds ago.

Santana and Brittany were almost completely confused as to what the man was talking about until they both looked down at their hands in sync. A frown appeared on both of their faces, but no words could describe the hurt those two shared in that moment. Santana's mind went straight to the pit of her emotions and she wanted let tears slip out as she punched this man in the face and walked away. Now in Brittany's mind, she went straight to rage she wanted to really hurt this guy, but she didn't move. She only held Santana's hand tighter. As the girls looked at each other, Brittany could sense the hurt in Santana's eyes was the exact same as hers. So instead of bashing this man's face in, Brittany just cleared her throat to speak up.

"Excuse me sir but do you really think yo-!" Brittany started until a group of middle aged men and women came to their aid.

"Excuse us, is there a problem?" An older woman asked who was with what seemed to be her husband and another couple similar.

"Yes! These _sinners_ want to buy some beer but how they live is wrong and I won't support their life choices by selling my products to them."

"Sinners? They look fine to me." Her husband said looking at Brittany and Santana.

"They're holding hands, they're together like a man and woman should be. It's wrong! They belong in hell." the man defended himself.

"We're lesbians, get over it!" Brittany said. She tried biting her tongue but she couldn't stop the words from spilling from her mouth. Not that she regretted it or anything because she was out and proud!

"Well if that's how you interpret their honest love, then i'd say condemning people to hell is probably a sin too. The bible never says anything about homosexuals, that's a fact, but you _will _go to hell if you eat sea creatures or eat pork, also mandatory circumcision? Come on now! If you can let those things slide, why not let this go. People will go to hell for murder, people won't go to hell for loving someone else. Now I suggest you just serve these women like any other customers because their sexuality does _not_ define them. Above that, they're people. In fact, their chocolate beer is on me. Thanks for your time." The older woman defended the two young women, handing the man 15 dollars.

The German man didn't say anything but he grabbed the money and served the ladies their drinks with a straight face and without making eye contact with anyone there. Brittany and Santana were stunned so to speak but grabbed their drinks and turned to each other then turned to the group of people who graciously helped them walking away, carrying on with their day.

As if they read each other's minds, both girls walked in the direction of the group of friends.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Santana and this is my girlfriend Brittany, we just wanted to thank you for what you guys did back there. It means a lot knowing there are people like you guys out there. Also here's fifteen dollars, you really didn't need to pay for us but thank you for that too." Santana said reaching for her wallet to give them their money back.

"Please dear, We really wanted to do that. Save your money, We would've done it for anyone. Are you young ladies okay?" One of the older men came forward and put his arm around what seemed to be his wife.

"Yeah, we're okay, no situation we haven't been in before. But seriously, thank you all. It means so much to Santana and I. What made you guys stop for us, most people just walk away." Brittany said with a small sigh and smile.

The group frowned at the knowledge of these young women being in these kinds of situations occasionally.

"Well, after I saw how my son was being treated for coming out as gay, I never wanted my son to feel ashamed for being himself so whenever I see something that needs fixing, we all try and fix it." The woman said gesturing to her group of friends. "It's really sick how some people treat other because they see them as different."

"Yeah, tell us about it. Is there any way we can repay you guys for what you did?" Santana said holding Brittany's hand.

"Please, we were just being human. We need to get going though. Have a good day ladies." The group of friends said waving with a warm smile and walking away while Brittany and Santana reciprocated.

When the girls turned back to each other they just stared with content facial expressions.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered with utter concern appearing on her face.

"I'm okay, are you okay?" Brittany whispered back.

"I'm okay. I'm so sorry that happened." Santana said looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Me too." Brittany said pulling Santana in for a tight hug. They both melted in each other's embrace, instantly becoming calm.

"Okay, no tears. Let's get back to enjoying our beers." Brittany said pulling back and gently pecking Santana's lips.

"You're the best you know that?" Santana said chuckling with a watery smile.

Brittany just grabbed Santana's hand and they walked down the outdoor market aisle with warm smiles on their faces.

* * *

"God, I'm exhausted!" Santana exclaimed slamming the door shut with her foot.

"Me too!" Brittany said.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Santana asked plopping down on the couch.

"I was gonna check in on the studio sometime in the afternoon tomorrow, why?" Brittany said tilting her head.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to order in some Chinese food and spend the night tonight, you in?" Santana asked.

"Of course! Just let me text Rachel because she will have a panic attack if I don't. Where's Tina tonight?" Brittany said whipping out her phone.

"She's working then spending the night at Mike's! That little vixen!" Santana said causing Brittany to laugh.

"They've been hanging out a lot. He really likes her." Brittany said.

"She really likes him too. She cannot stop talking about him. It's borderline annoying." Santana said.

"I think it's cute. Do you work tomorrow?"

"No actually, I work Friday. I need to make some new mixes until then though." Santana said.

"Oh gotcha, So what do you wanna eat?"

"Chinese! If that's cool with you."

"I will always be okay with Chinese food. By the way, it's on me tonight since you're letting me spend the night."

"Not a chance! I invited you to stay the night so it only makes sense I pay for dinner! Duh!"

"Okay, let's see..." Brittany said thinking and walking over to sit in Santana's lap.

"How about..whomever can pin the other down for 3 full seconds gets to pay for dinner." Brittany said which made Santana laugh but agree to the challenge.

While Brittany laughed at her own challenge, Santana took it as an opportunity to tackle Brittany off her lap and onto the living room floor.

"Santana immediately pinned Brittany's hands above her head and straddled her stomach to keep her from moving.

"1..."

"No fair! I wasn't ready baby!" Brittany protested.

"2..."

"Come on!" Brittany tried to squirm the Latina off of her.

"3! I win!" And with that Brittany frowned and Santana instantly planted her lips on Brittany's and Brittany instantly returned the kiss with such passion. The only sound heard was their lips smacking and sharp intakes of air every so often. Brittany slowly swiped her tongue on Santana's bottom lip, asking for entrance before Santana sighed and opened her mouth a bit granting Brittany access.

"Oh god, I love your tongue." Santana almost moaned into Brittany's mouth.

Santana released her grip on Brittany's wrists and placed them on Brittany's face, cupping them as they french kissed.

Brittany's hands almost simultaneously slid down Santana's toned stomach and around to play with the small of her back and trace small circles under her shirt there. Santana just smiled into the kiss as the girls' kisses progressively got more heated. Brittany moved her hands down to Santana's ass and gave a gentle squeeze and Santana responded by grinding her hips down to Brittany's core, causing moth girls to groan realizing how turned on they were.

Suddenly Brittany thought how Santana was starting to top her more than she'd like to admit not that she was really complaining but she really had the urge to top Santana right then so without disconnecting their cores, Brittany flipped them over so she could achieve her goal. Santana just squealed and smirked.

"Britt...is your sexy self trying to top me?" Santana quirked an eyebrow still smirking.

"You act like this is the first time." Brittany winked back and kissed Santana hungrily before pulling back again.

"By the way, I totally let you win. I just really warmed up to the idea of you pinning me down." Brittany said breathlessly kissing Santana again.

"Liar, you tried to squirm out of my grip." Santana said still kissing Brittany.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe." Brittany said and Santana giggled but her laughter was quickly cut off by Brittany grinding into her core.

"Oh God." Santana breathed.

Brittany just smirked and kissed her way up to Santana's earlobe before sucking it lightly, making Santana shudder then kissing her way down to the Latina's soft neck and the blonde starting leaving wet kisses all up and down Santana's pulse point.

"God, Britt, I want you so bad." Santana said still breathless as Brittany was still grinding into Santana and kissing her neck.

These words were music to Brittany's ears. She couldn't get enough of Santana, though she didn't think she'd say that out loud just yet.

Brittany dragged her hands down Santana's sides until they dug their way under the brunette's ass and pull her core almost impossible closer to her own, making both girls groan in relief of being touched a little harder.

"Oh, that's good. Keep going, baby." Santana husked out reaching her own hands to Brittany's ass to force the blonde to grind into her harder.

The girls moved together, back and forth and letting little moans and whimpers out when they somehow surprised the other.

"Shit, Brittany, I need more." Santana breathed out hotly into Brittany's ear. Brittany responded by sitting up off of Santana and stripping her leggings and panties off her legs in one swift movement and then did the same with her own before crawling over to Santana who was currently on the living room floor, biting her finger and staring lustfully at Brittany's fit body. Brittany straddled Santana's right leg and instantly both girls moaned at the contact of Brittany sitting down on Santana's thigh. As Brittany started to grind herself down on Santana's thigh, Santana noticed the trail of wetness Brittany was leaving behind as she stroked her body on Santana. Santana almost came from the sight.

The Latina instantly grabbed Brittany by her ass cheeks and pulled her into her core causing both girls to cry out in pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Santana asked Brittany just to make sure.

Brittany just nodded frantically and leaned down to kiss Santana passionately. They kissed til they couldn't breathe, then Brittany sat up again and she started to grind down onto Santana hard and slow. Santana just held onto Brittany by her thighs and ground herself into Brittany. They settled for a steady pace. Their clits rubbed together so deliciously all you could hear were their pants, moans and the odd slick sound.

"Oh, God. Santana I'm close." Brittany said.

"Me too. Kiss me." Santana said. Brittany responded urgently flinging herself on to Santana's plump lips.

Brittany started to going harder and faster on hers and Santana's clit, the girls panted and held each other closer as they were almost built up to the brink.

"Fuck harder, Britt!" Santana whined as she bucked her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts. Brittany's back was glistening with sweat but she was so desperate to make Santana come she powered through and went impossibly faster and harder with a few grunts. Santana pushed on Brittany's ass to somehow pull her closer.

"Oh! B I'm go-gonna-" Santana couldn't get out what she wanted to say before she completely froze underneath Brittany with a sharp cry of the blonde's name.

"OHHH BRITTANY! YES BABY!" Santana hissed out through gritted teeth as she roughly rode out her orgasm.

Brittany watched Santana fall apart and could feel the brunette's muscles clench and unclench, turning the blonde on to no end. The blonde didn't see her orgasm coming. It hit her like a bus, hips bucking like a wild animal and her vision went white before she completely collapsed on her girlfriend in a heaping, stuttering, heavy breathing mess.

"Oh fuck, Santana." Brittany ground hard and slow on Santana riding out the small aftershocks of her orgasm before kissing the Latina lazily then laying on her chest.

"God, you're so amazing." Santana said kissing the top of Brittany's head and holding her close.

"You're one to talk, babe." Brittany said giving Santana a chaste kiss on her chest.

"...So..?" Santana started.

"So what?"

"We should probably order that food now. I've kind of worked up an appetite." Santana giggled at herself.

"Cool, if I wasn't hungry then, I definitely am now." Brittany said shifting so she could reach up on the couch where her cell phone was.

"Oh, Britt?" Santana said in a soft voice.

"I'm still paying. I won fair and square." Santana said.

"Jeez, after all that, your mind is still on paying for dinner?" Brittany said and both girls laughed.

"Okay, shhhh! It's dialing." Santana said using Brittany's phone and placing her finger on Brittany's lips.

"Hi, can I please make an order for delivery?" Santana started in her extra polite voice.

_"Yes ma'am, what can I get you?"_

"Can I just get an order of your dinner for two special? Also orange chicken, lettuce wraps and could I please get the sauce on the side for the -aahhhh!" Santana instantly covered her mouth. She was so focused on trying to order, she didn't feel Brittany snake down her body and slip her tongue in between her legs, alternating between lapping quickly and sucking on her clit.

_"Ma'am, are you okay?!"_

Santana gave a quick glare at her girlfriend before trying to pry her face away from her hoohaa. Brittany just wasn't having it. She weaved her arms around Santana's legs and kept her face even closer. Santana uncovered her mouth and mustered everything she had in her to answer the young man on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine sorry."

_Okay what was that last part? You cut off."_

"Uhhhh..mmm." Santana tried to think but ended up moaning into the phone and slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Sauce on the Si-ide for the sweet and sour pork PLEAASE!" Santana shouted the last part as Brittany thrust her tongue into Santana's entrance.

_"Uhh...okay...Is that all ma'am?"_

"YES! 2477 Magnolia road! Thanks byE!" Santana immediately hung up the phone and threw it on the couch before threading her hands in Brittany's hair and pushing her face even closer to her sex.

"You're so fucking evil!" Santana practically yelled

Brittany hummed into Santana's pussy before moving up and sucking on the Latina's clit vigorously and bringing he right hand to replace where her tongue had just been entering Santana slowly with two fingers and starting a painfully slow pace in and out of her.

"Jesus! Brittany harder!"

Brittany did just that and within 60 seconds, Santana was falling apart into Brittany's mouth with a whine of Brittany's name and her hands intertwined in Brittany's hair; pulling but Brittany didn't care.

"God, Britt! That was so goooood, couldn't you wait until I was off the phone?" Santana said. Barely recovered from her orgasm.

"...I mean, I could have, but this was so much funner!" Brittany said crawling back up Santana's body and kissing her firmly on the lips, then laying beside her.

"So how long til the food comes?" Brittany said after a few moments of silence.

"About 20-25 minutes." Santana said turning to face Brittany.

"Perfect. My turn." Brittany said and Santana flipped herself over Brittany's waist and started kissing her deeply as the two giggled their way into euphoria.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 6 WEEKS! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY! BUT OMFG SO MUCH BRITTANA! I CAN'T. IT'S JUST SO GOOD.**

**Anyway! Please leave a review if you liked, or if you want to see something happen between these 2 in the future! Reviews actually make my day so if you wanna make me smile, I definitely won't push you away :)**

**Thanks for all the lovely favourites, follows, PMs and reviews btw! Til next time (which will be soon)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all of your lovely reviews follows and favourites!**

* * *

"Baaaabe!" Santana shouted into the Pierce Berry home, setting her keys, purse and jacket down on the dining table.

Santana didn't hear a response as she walked to the closet to put her shoes away so she called again.

"Britt? Are you home?!" Santana shouted into the seemingly empty house. All she heard in response was a muffled scream and someone hissing at them to keep it down.

Not knowing what to expect Santana rushed to the noise and banged on the door..which to her relief was Rachel's.

"It's Santana! Everything okay in there!?" Santana shouted through the door.

"Yup! Everything's fine! Brittany went out really quickly she'll be back soon!" Santana heard back, she was sure it was Finn's voice.

Santana just turned around in a frenzy quickly realizing what was going on in that room.

"Thank the _Lord _I didn't barge in..."

Santana had walked in on an embarrassing amount of people doing the nasty ever since she started dating Brittany, which was four months, and the last thing she needed to see was Rachel being smothered by a sad sack of potatoes. But she wouldn't tell them that. So she walked back down the hallway and settled for the living room couch to unwind and watch some Keeping Up With the Kardashian's. She settled down into the couch and started to drift to sleep after a whopping 30 seconds.

The next time Santana was awake, her face was being attacked by soft kisses all over. She fluttered her eyes open and giggled a bit shirting her face so Brittany could start kissing her lips. Just a few pecks and Santana would survive.

"Hi baby." Santana said in between pecks.

"Hi, how was your day?" Brittany said pulling back to admire her girlfriend all curled up on the couch.

"Pretty okay, just working on my mixes. Where were you?" Santana adjusted herself to prop on an elbow.

"I went out to pick up some chipotle really quick because I figured neither of us would want to cook after working." Brittany said.

"Aww, thanks Britt. How's the studio?"

"Really great! I walked in to check in on everything and Mike was teaching the kids hip hop. It looked really fun so I ended up dancing around and helping the kids where they needed it." Brittany beamed.

Santana just stared in awe at the blonde who had a glint in her eye as she talked about dancing with the little dancers. The brunette couldn't contain the smile from spreading on her face at her girlfriend's giddiness.

"Why are smiling so much?" Brittany tilted her head at Santana.

"Nothing...just jeez you're so beautiful." Santana tilted her head too as she looked Brittany in the eyes.

Brittany just blushed and looked away to smile wide.

"I still get butterflies every time you say it." Brittany said with a soft smile and a soft tone.

"You're just...ahh!" Santana said gesturing with her hands.

"You're just so amazing all around, you're so kind and smart, you give everyone the benefit of the doubt, you're quirky and weird and just live life so freely, you're just gorgeous inside and out. Plus just incredible in bed-" Santana winked at the blonde "You love what you do and I'm so happy I get to be apart of your life because you, Brittany Pierce inspire me. You inspire me to just be me. I absolutely adore everything about you. The way you laugh. How it starts as a cute giggle but escalates into this eruption of contagious laughter. Your eyes, they way they look brighter when you talk about the things you love or how they turn darker when you see me come out of the shower. Your eyes are my favourite color. I adore the way you watch vines before we go to bed and try and stifle your giggles because you think it'll bother me while I work. I adore the way you sit directly in front the TV when your favorite scenes from Disney movies come on and I adore the way you drag me off the couch to dance with you around the room when your favourite Disney songs come on. I can barely breathe when I see you dance. I just get overcome with emotion. It makes me want to sing my soul out." Santana stopped to gather her thoughts before continuing, she gave Brittany a look of reassurance and grabbed her hand when she realized the blonde was close to tears. "Just...I guess what I'm trying to say..is that..Brittany, I'm in love with you."

Brittany was stunned to say the least.

Santana just stared wondering if it was too soon, but she didn't regret saying it.

"I'm sorry it's so blunt, but Brittany...I love you." Santana said quietly, slowly growing unsure.

Brittany had a single tear flow down her face before lunging herself at Santana and kissing her deeply before pulling back when they ran out of breath.

Santana slowly opened her eyes from that amazing kiss and stared at Brittany.

"I love you too." Brittany said before pulling Santana into another amazing, breathtaking kiss and pulling back again. "God, I'm so in love with you." and kissing her again.

"I wanted to say it first." Brittany mumbled in between kisses.

"Sorry babe. I couldn't hold it in any longer." Santana says kissing her eagerly.

"But seriously," Brittany pulls back and grabs Santana's hands.

"Those were the nicest things anyone's ever said to me and I am so grateful that you, Santana Lopez, are in my life because you...absolutely inspire me. You're everything I want to be and anything I could ever ask for. You're so passionate about things you love, between your friends and family to your job and making music. Everything about you soothes me and makes my heart beat erratically at the same time. The way you crinkle your nose when you find something gross or just annoying. The way you smile so bashfully when I emphasize to strangers that your my girlfriend. You're the most generous person I've ever met and you don't give yourself enough credit because you, Santana, are the beautiful one. Inside and out." Brittany said and Santana looked down as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Okay baby, no more tears." Brittany said lifting Santana's chin and kissing her tears away.

"C'mon, let's eat before it gets cold then we can decided what we wanna do tonight." Brittany said and kissed Santana once more firmly on the lips before pulling herself and Santana up to the dining room to get their food.

* * *

"God, ever since they said 'I love you' they can't keep their hands off each other!" Quinn said as her, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Mike and Tina sat around the restaurant table and Brittany and Santana were stealing quick kisses from each other every 2 seconds.

"Hot." Puck said earning a look from Quinn, he then quickly shut up.

"That's what I thought." Quinn said kissing his cheek with a chuckle.

"Seriously, you guys are ridiculous." Finn said and the two girls ignored them and held hands under the table while eating. (Bless Santana for being left handed)

"I think it's cute, I honestly can't picture Britt with anyone else so." Rachel said.

"Same! I can't picture Santana with anyone else either." Tina said.

"Agreed." Quinn said.

"Alright! Enough about us, I've walked in on several of you guys in compromising positions with your significant others and none of you guys have seen Brittany or I doing anything that wouldn't be appropriate."

"True enough, it's honestly just a coincidence when you walk in, every time, I swear." Mike said and the whole group laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone at this table has seen you and Tina multiple times each, coincidence my ass." Finn said and everyone laughed.

"Okay, I think everyone should just invest in some sound proof walls and door locks like Santana and Tina." Brittany said.

"Truth to that!" Puck said and continued

"I've seen enough of you guys doing the nasty and coming from a lesbian, not one of the prettiest sights." Santana said.

"Guys I'm just trying to eat. I don't want to think about any of you guys doing the nasty." Rachel said with a frown.

"Agreed! Let's eat! But first, a toast." Puck held his glass up and everyone else followed.

"Let's toast to a great evening with a great group of friends, love and making some memories!" Puck said enthusiastically and everyone smiled at his cheesiness but went along to clink their glasses with a "Cheers!"

"Okay let's eat! Also is anybody busy later tonight or tomorrow morning? I say we all meet up at NightLife!" Mike said.

"I'm down! San?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. You guys?" Santana said gesturing to the group.

"Yeah I wanna. Quinn?" Puck said looking at his girlfriend.

"Sounds good!" Quinn said.

"Rach and I are down too! Everyone in?" Finn said with a dopey smile.

"Wait what about me?" Tina said with a pout.

"Oh sorry...Tina? You down to go to NightLife?" Mike said.

"Duh! But let's eat now. For real this time!"

* * *

NightLife was currently just insane. Lights were flashing, bass was pounding, people were dancing, drinks are being served and Brittany and Santana were the last ones of the group to arrive. It was planned for everyone to meet at 11 at the bar but Santana and Brittany got a little distracted in the shower as they were getting ready. It was currently 11:30 and everyone except Mike was sitting in a booth beside the bar.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Brittany said

"I'm not." Santana mumbled and winked at her girlfriend.

"Okay Diabla, let's get some drinks in us!" Quinn said.

"First rounds on me! Shots anyone?" Mike said approaching the group with a tray.

"Yaaass!" Tina said and everyone grabbed their glass to tap on the table then swing it back as natural as the movies. Except Rachel, she couldn't help the wince when she felt that burning sensation down her throat.

The group talked and laughed for a good chunk of the night, got some alcohol into their systems and were currently playing Never Have I Ever at their table because they were actually back in high school.

"Okay...never have I ever...had a threesome!" Quinn came up with proudly.

Tina ducked her head down and put down one finger.

"What!? Seriously!?" Mike said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Tina said apologetically.

"Don't be, that's super hot." Mike said, slightly, well not slightly drunk.

Just as Mike was explaining to Tina how hot it was that she had been in a threesome, Brittany's hand slowly made its way to Santana and started to caress the inside of her caramel thigh. Santana just gave her a warning look and Brittany just replied with a smirk as she started drag the side of Santana's tight dress up a bit so Brittany had easier access to massage the skin there.

"Okay, okay, my turn! Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wait, like a peck or like full on make-out?" Puck asked.

"Let's go full on." Rachel replied.

As everyone was debating on an answer, Brittany's hand moved dangerously to Santana's core as she massaged the Latina's inner thigh with deep squeezes. Santana squeezed her legs shut in response, closed her eyes and subtly bit her lip.

Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Puck put one finger down.

"Wait, What? Puck really?" Santana said, opening her eyes and trying to engage in the conversation.

"Quinn's the one that dared me to do it! She called me a pussy. Plus I got 100 bucks out of it." Puck defended himself.

"Did you like it?" Brittany teased, and as Puck started to explain himself further, Brittany pressed her index and middle finger directly on Santana's clit, through her panties. Santana quickly let out a sigh of relief of being touched. She slowly leant over when she was sure no one was looking to whisper in Santana's ear.

"You're so wet. You're going to have to be quiet, okay baby?" Brittany whispered so lovingly to her girlfriend. Santana just quickly nodded in response.

"Well, I definitely enjoy Quinn's a billion times more so..no, not really." Puck concluded and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmm. Santana you haven't asked one in a bit. You go." Tina said taking a sip of her drink, making Santana quickly snap out of her sex daze and reply to her roommate.

"Okay...uh. L-let me think." Santana stuttered out as Brittany started circling Santana's clit through the flimsy fabric that passed for panties.

"...Uhmm..mmm." Santana really struggled to not let out a moan as she desperately tried to think of an answer.

"Get it out, San!" Finn teased oblivious to what was really going on. As was everyone else.

"Never have I ever been to a gay bar!" Santana almost yelled when Brittany started to go faster.

"Sorry, I just got excited." Santana said when she realized her never ave I ever was a bit loud.

Everyone put a finger down except Santana.

"Wait, really? I thought you would've..for obvious reasons." Quinn said.

"No ma'am, I don't know what's stopping me, I've just never been I guess, haha." Santana said with a chuckle as Brittany stopped circling her clit to slide Santana's panties to the side.

"Okay someone else go." Rachel said.

When the group was engulfed in their game, Brittany leaned over to Santana to whisper in her ear again.

"You're doing so good baby, you're so wet and it's all for me." Brittany whispered hotly into the brunette's ear as she entered the same two finger into Santana's entrance. Santana let out a tiny squeak that Brittany could barely hear.

"Britt, faster, I'm close." Santana whispered harshly and quietly as she gripped the seat space in between her and Brittany.

Brittany did just that and positioned her hand so she could put her thumb on Santana's clit, giving her extra pleasure.

Brittany kept her eyes open to make sure everyone was in deep conversation with each other so her and Santana wouldn't be caught.

"Oh..shit, Britt. I'm gonna cum." Santana whispered so quietly, Brittany impressed.

Brittany leaned over one last time to Santana's ear and doubled the pace with her hand.

"Baby, I need to you come for me. Can you do that? Can you come for me all over my fingers?" Brittany whispered in Santana's hair and with that, Santana completely unraveled with her eyes tightly shut and inhaling so sharply through her nose to keep any noise from coming out of her mouth. Brittany slowed her hand down drastically and helped Santana down from her orgasm.

When Santana's orgasm finished, she took a big gulp of her drink and smiled so contently it could put Brittany to sleep. Santana leaned over to Brittany to whisper in her ear as her friends kept talking about other things.

"Thank you, baby. That was so fucking hot." Santana said seductively and licked the lobe of Brittany's ear before pulling back and listening to the big conversation the rest of the group was having. Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before joining in on the conversation too.

"Okay! I'm done talking! Let's go dance!" Rachel said excitedly pulling Finn from his seat and dragging him to the dance floor.

Every couple started to grab their significant other and paired off into the sea of young adults to dance the rest of the night away.

Santana and Brittany were the last to leave their table because they wanted to finish their drinks before ditching them.

"We have awesome friends! Oblivious, but awesome." Brittany said with a huge smile.

"You, Brittany Pierce are something special, you know that?" Santana said with a wink and leaned in to kiss Brittany chaste on the lips.

"Look who's talking! By the way, I didn't know you could come so quietly, we should definitely do that more often!" Brittany said cheerfully. I little gloss in her eyes from the alcohol.

"I wouldn't necessarily oppose to that idea. By the way you are so getting it when we get to my place. Oh yeah, you're sleeping over." Santana said.

"But for now..." Santana continued and Brittany listened eagerly.

"Let's go dance." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand to lead them to the dance floor.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the follows/favourites and reviews! You guys are awesome. I have some spare time this week so expect another update by monday :) Please leave a review if you liked this chapter!**

**PS: BRITTANA PICTURES EVERYWHERE :D:D:D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

_"Bur for now.." Santana continued and Brittany listened eagerly._

_"Let's go dance." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand to lead them to the dance floor._

Present.

Santana and Brittany were currently heavily grinding on the dance floor, while their friends paired off and wandered into the same mess of people that were in the club.

"God, we haven't danced here since we first met." Brittany hotly whispered into Santana's ear from behind.

"Seems like forever ago." Santana said tilting her head to the side so Brittany had access to her neck which the blonde took advantage of and breathed heavily on the Latina's neck

"Do you remember how that night went?" Brittany said with a knowing smirk.

"Of course. It was one of the craziest nights of my life." Santana said turning towards Brittany to send her a wink.

"Seems like it was just yesterday, doesn't it?" Brittany said while guiding Santana's hips to the beat.

"I mean, I did receive one of your insane lap dances last night, so I can see where you're coming from." Santana said turning around to face Brittany and place her arms around Brittany's neck as Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist.

Brittany sighed "We are so awesomely in love." and pecked Santana quickly on the lips before finishing.

"I would totally hate us if I didn't know us." causing Santana to look down and smile, bashfully.

"Agreed! Especially if we were in high school." Santana said and Brittany pulled Santana closer as they danced.

"...so babe?" Santana said grabbing Brittany's attention.

"Yeah."

"Your birthday is coming up soon, so I was just wondering if you have any like traditions you have for your birthday? With like family or something? Because I don't want to plan anything for you that might interfere with them." Santana rambled, nervously.

Brittany just kissed her. It was chaste but enough to leave her breathless.

"You're cute when you ramble. Let's go to the booth and talk?" Brittany said letting her hold go on Santana's waist and reaching for her hand instead, leading them both to the lounge area.

Before anyone spoke, Brittany kissed Santana again. This one was longer and more passionate and once again left Santana breathless and flustered. Both girls were drunk. Unlike Brittany, who was a loud, rowdy and a super fun drunk, Santana was a bit quiet. I mean she would speak but when things- for example a kiss happened, Santana lost her ability to speak, well more like refused to speak because she was afraid of saying something dumb. Because if she was drunk and something made her angry, she would snap. Insulting the source with no filter whatsoever. So instead of embarrassing herself, she would just blush furiously and return the kiss. In situations like this, the brunette spoke more with actions, not words.

"That one was just because I love you." Brittany pulled back smiling.

"Anyway to answer your question, no. I don't have any traditions with family or anyone, I just never fail to have cake on my birthday. If that counts as a tradition." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Okay good!" Santana said with a big smile.

"Why do you ask?" Brittany tried to pry with a sly smile.

"Nice try, baby. We'll talk more about it later okay?"

"Fine." Brittany said with a pout that Santana couldn't help but kiss away.

"But I do want to ask you something else?" Santana said pulling back once again to sit up straight in the booth and pull Brittany's hand into her lap.

"Yes?" Brittany said lovingly.

"So, you know my friend Mercedes?" Santana said.

"Yeah, the one you went to high school with that like lives in Beverly Hills?" Brittany quirked.

"That's the one! Well she's throwing a party for her birthday and invited us to come and stay at her place for the weekend." Santana said.

"Us? As in you and me?" Brittany asked.

"Well duh!"

"But she's never even met me." Brittany pouted and Santana used her two pointer fingers to physically turn Brittany's frown upside down. This made them both giggle. Half because they were drunk and half because it was adorable.

"Well, the few times I've skyped her these past few months while she's been on tour, apparently I only talk about you so now she's dying to meet 'The Magic Blonde Who Tamed the Beast', her words not mine." Santana said smiling sheepishly and squeezing Brittany's hands.

"Wow, I think I like her already."

"Trust me, you will. She's awesome. Aside from Quinn and Tina, Mercedes was and still is one of the realest people to me. She just tells it like it is. She won't sugar coat. Well, it depends on the situation." Santana added with a wink.

"Well, I'd love to go if it's okay with everyone. I wouldn't want to impose. Who's all going that I know?" Brittany asked.

"That you know..hmm..Quinn, Puck and Tina. Probably Mike too because of Tina. But I'm really excited for you to meet Kurt, his boyfriend Blaine and Sam." Santana said with a big smile.

"You went to school with them right?"

"Kurt and Sam yeah. Not Blaine."

"Gotcha."

"Soo." Santana said, scooting closer to the blonde and bat her eyelashes in her girlfriend's direction. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Brittany looked to Santana's lips and leaned in.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm in." Brittany and Santana then booth closed the remaining gap between them and kissed in the small booth they were seated in.

Before things got too heated, Santana pulled away and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"C'mon, let's go dance and when we get home, you're all mine." Santana kissed Brittany again before pulling the both of them out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

* * *

The next morning, Santana was gently woken up by a chirping Brittany who was trailing soft kisses down the valley of the brunette's breasts.

"Oh my god." Santana mumbled to no one in particular causing Brittany to smile as she continued her path to leave open mouthed kisses as she got closer to her destination.

Deciding to tease Santana, Brittany skipped her final destination by scooting further down and sat on her knees in between Santana's feet. Se grabbed each ankle and placed them on her shoulders as she looked into Santana's eyes. Without saying anything, Brittany grabbed Santana's right ankle and started to softly kiss up the inside of it, then doing the same to the other and reached the insides of her calves, then knees, then hungrily kissed the insides of Santana's thighs, turning the Latina into a heaving mess. Neither of them dared to speak. The soft kissing sounds from Brittany and Santana's heavy breathing filled the room.

When Brittany decided she was mostly done teasing Santana she placed herself on her stomach. Her faces just inches from Santana's wet heat as Santana watched, propped up on her elbows.

Before continuing Brittany looked up at Santana who was already so focused on what Brittany was doing. They made eye contact. Brittany's eyes asking permission and Santana's eyes begging. Without breaking the eye contact, Brittany brought her face down and licked Santana from her entrance to her clit. Santana's head fell back in ecstasy, breaking the eye contact as they both moaned at the feeling.

Brittany had to stop herself from devouring Santana because she tasted so damn delicious. She paused at Santana's clit and started swirling her tongue around soft and slowly, building Santana up. The blonde spelled out her full name on Santana's clit, making her moan softly. Brittany then snaked her left hand around Santana's thigh and her right hand towards Santana's entrance.

The brunette was already starting to drip on the sheets.

"Please." Santana whispered into the air, breathlessly.

Brittany then looked up at Santana to watch her face without detaching her mouth as she slowly pushed one finger into Santana. She watched the brunette gasp and fling her hand down to reach for Brittany's to grab. They mindlessly intertwined their fingers as Santana let out a low moan when Brittany started to thrust her one finger in and out.

Santana dragged her other hand down to brush Brittany's hair out of her face, affectionately.

Brittany continued to thrust her index finger in and out of Santana a a steady pace, but then decided to suck on Santana's clit. Earning Santana's hips to buck in her face. She then held her upper pelvis down with their joined hands.

"I'm close." Santana breathed out again as her legs spread almost impossibly wider for Brittany. The hand that was in Brittany's hair playing her breast before returning to tugging at Brittany's hair.

Brittany could sense Santana was growing really close to the edge, so she decided to push another finger in Santana while sucking a bit harder on her clit.

"Fuck." Santana gasped out softly.

Brittany could feel Santana's walls start to tighten around her fingers so she started to thrust a bit harder into her girlfriend and curled her fingers when she heard Santana's moans grow to a higher pitch.

"Britt! I'm gonna cum!" Santana whined and Brittany went impossible faster wither her movements causing Santana to crash over the edge and shatter into a million pieces with a strangled moan.

The brunette's abs twitched erratically as her back arched over and over as she mercilessly tried to ride out her orgasm with Brittany. The blonde didn't slow down her movements to keep the brunette's orgasm present for just a bit longer.

When Santana's body relaxed and her breath was somewhat heavy, Brittany kissed her way back up Santana's body to her chest, then neck, then cheeks and finally her lips. Santana reciprocated lazily as they exchanged sweet, soft kisses.

"Good morning, baby." Brittany whispered on Santana's lips.

"Most definitely. Good morning." Santana said with a lazy smile.

The two kissed a bit more before Santana broke the silence.

"What was that for?"

"Because, I love you. You're my queen and deserved to be treated as such." Brittany said and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Britt." Santana said with sparkling eyes.

"Soo.. My turn!" Santana said, attempting to flip them over but failing.

"Thanks babe, but this morning was about you. Now, you need to go walk in shower and get ready for the day."

"I'd much rather you join me." Santana said, reattaching her lips to Brittany's again who returned the kiss but then pulled away before it was to late.

"As much as I'd love that, I already showered. Now you go in the bathroom and when you come out, I'll have breakfast ready for you, okay?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Santana said looking at Brittany with such heart eyes, she looked like the emoji.

Brittany blushed. "I think the real question is what did I do to deserve you?" The blonde retorted.

"Funny babe." Santana said as he both of them started to get out of bed.

"Tell me about it. Now go shower, stinky!" Brittany said with a quick slap to Santana's ass who jumped slightly and ran to the shower with a laugh.

Santana's shower was filled with soap and loving thoughts of Brittany.

* * *

When Santana walked out of her bedroom with her clothes on and a towel turban wrapped around her head, she made her way to the kitchen to find a cooking Brittany dancing to Taylor Swift as she was just finishing placing scrambled eggs into a serving dish.

Santana quickly pulled out her phone to film Brittany dancing around, completely oblivious to Santana's presence as she rearranged the hash browns in its pan.

Santana pressed record and followed Brittany with the camera as the blonde started singing to the same Taylor Swift and using to spoon as a microphone as she moved her feet to the beat facing the stove and counters.

Santana couldn't hold back the giggle from her lips as she kept recording her girlfriend who heard the giggle and realized her girlfriend was standing there. Deciding to own the moment, Brittany jumped a 180 and kept singing and dancing for Santana. When she realized the brunette's camera was out she faced the phone and sang to it.

_"Baby, I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off, shake it off!" _Brittany sang to the camera before grabbing the phone and faced it towards her and gave Santana a sloppy kiss on the lips before the both died laughing and ending the video.

"That was amazing Britt! Plus it smells delicious." Santana said while smelling the air and kissing Brittany's cheek before opening the cupboards and cabinets to help her baby out and set the table.

"Babe, you don't have to-"

"Please, you've already done so much for me this morning. I got this."

"Mkaay. Thank you."

When they both sat down at the dining table with their plates, they instantly made casual conversation about anything and everything.

"So what's the plan for today?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Mercedes' party is this Friday, so I was thinking we could go out and buy her a gift from the both of us? Then just come home and do whatever."

"Sounds good. Oh! Do you think we could stop by my place I need to throw my laundry in the wash, then Rachel can do the rest." Brittany said with a fake evil laugh.

"For sure. Speaking of.. How long have Rachel and Finn been dating?" Santana asked.

"Well, they were on and off for about two years then broke up because long distance, but now they've been together for over two years. Why do you ask?" Brittany said.

"Just wondering. From what I've seen, they seem really good for each other. Same with Tina and Mike." Santana said.

"Agreed. Then there's us."

"There is us. We're obviously just perfect for each other." Santana winked across the table.

"That is true. You my homie."

"Just a homie?"

"Well, slash woman I'm madly in love with, yeah."

"That's more like it."

"Okay, are you done?" Brittany said standing up to grab Santana's plate.

"Babe, you made breakfast it's only fair if I clean up."

"Nu uh. You go finish getting ready for the day. Plus I think I owe you for all those orgasms last night." Brittany winked.

"You don't owe me anything Britt. We're equals and what's mine is yours and vise versa." Santana said sincerely.

"True, but I got this okay? I love you, now go get ready." Brittany said kissing Santana chastely on the lips.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Okay, so now that we're at the mall, what do you suggest we get her?" Santana asked as they stepped into the large walk ways of the mall.

"I don't really know. She's your friend!" Brittany defended.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys haven't actually met yet."

"Well, what does she like?" Brittany asked, trying to help.

"Music, animal print and basically anything luxurious." Santana came up with.

"Hmm. Let's go in here!" Brittany pointed and started dragging Santana to a random store in the mall.

"What about a board game?"

"Not really her thing unless it involves alcohol. Next!"

"We could just buy her alcohol."

"True, we'll put that in the maybe section for now."

"I got it!" Brittany said as she thought of the perfect gift for anyone.

"What is it?" Santana asked, wondering what was going on in that beautiful blonde head of hers.

"A towel warmer!" Brittany said excitedly.

"A towel warmer?" Santana asked.

"Yeah! You put your towel in the container and turn it on and then as you shower it heats the towel, so when you step out of the shower and grab your towel it's all toasty and warm and feels amazing! Because it's always so cold when you step out of the bathroom." Brittany explained

"That's actually the perfect gift. You're a genius, Britt." Santana said with the loving eyes she always gets when she looks at or talks about Brittany.

Brittany's eyes almost welled up with tears at Santana's comment.

"Britt are you okay? What's wrong?" Santana said, her face instantly covered with worry.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. It's just you make me really happy, San." Brittany said sniffling and coming back to reality.

"Alright, but just reminding you that you can talk to me about anything. I love you so much." Santana said, reassuring the blonde.

"I love you too and same goes for you, you know."

"I know."

"Good. So you wanna get this for her? We should probably get her alcohol too, cause who doesn't love free booze?" Brittany said.

"True! Okay, let's go." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand as Brittany was carrying the big box with one hand.

Just as the two were at the check out, Santana's phone buzzed 6 times in a row.

_6 new messages from Quinn:_

_Quinn: HOLY SHIT_

_Quinn: SANTANA LOPEZ_

_Quinn: PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE_

_Quinn: EMERGENCY! _

_Quinn: CALL ME ASAP_

_Quinn: THIS IS NOT A DRILL SERIOUSLY_

"Britt? I think Quinn's in trouble, I'll be right outside. I'm gonna call her." Santana said, handing Brittany her debit card to pay for the towel warmer.

When Santana was right around the corner she dialed her best friend's number.

_"Hello?" Quinn said with a cracked voice as if she was crying_

_"Quinn! Are you okay?" _

There was a silence.

_"Quinn?"_

_"It's...It's Puck."_

_"Quinn, what happened?"_

_"I'm engaged! He proposed, San!"_

_"God Dammit. I thought you were in trouble! But fuck! Finally! Congratulations, Q!"_

Just as Santana finished her sentence, she saw Brittany coming around the corner towards her. Making the brunette speechless. Make that breathless.

"Quinn Congratulations but I need to go! I love you guys both! I'll text you tonight and maybe we can go put to celebrate this week?"

"Sounds good! I'm gonna go do some celebrating myself!"

"Have fun with that! Tell Puck I said Congratulations as well."

"Okay, thanks San. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Santana hung up the phone.

"Guess who just got engaged?!" Santana said excitedly.

"Who?" Brittany's eyes widened.

"Quinn and Puck!"

"What? No way! I'm gonna shoot them a text! That's so great! Good for them." They looked in each others eyes.

"It's exciting." Santana and Brittany had the same thoughts running through their minds. Marriage.

"For sure! Do you wanna head to the liquor store while we're here?" Brittany said, changing the subject before she word vomited everywhere.

"Sure. Lead the way babe." Santana grabbed Brittany's free hand. The other one holding the big bag with the towel warmer and the two of them walked the mall with big smiles on their faces with the thoughts of their future together.

* * *

AN: So sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Please let me know what you think so far or if you have any concerns or ideas. I'd love to hear your guys' input! Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So hopefully, I'll have this up before April. (Sorry for lacking on updating) THANK YOU! For all your reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciation. And sorry for the last chapter. It was rushed in my opinion

* * *

"Britt! Are you done packing? Cause, I'm almost done then I'm gonna pick you up so we can drive to Mercedes' house." Santana yelled across the room to her phone that was on speaker.

She was currently stuffing the last bit of clothes she felt she needed into her suitcase.

"San, I can barely hear you, but yes I'm done and by the way, I'm at the studio. Just making sure everything's okay for me to leave for a few days. I'll be home in 20 minutes max, just letting you know. I have a question too."

"Shoot." Santana said still trying to zip up her case.

"Uhh..How do you feel about strap ons?" Brittany said mostly with confidence.

Santana's head whipped to her phone as her eyebrows hit the roof.

"San...? You there?" Britt said, slowly growing unsure of herself.

Santana got off of her suit case to grab her phone off of her vanity to take it off speaker.

"I've only used them a couple times, but they're hot. Why?"

"Glad you think so."

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh..I bought us one." Brittany said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Britt!"

"What? I thought it would be fun!" Brittany reasoned and Santana was just amused at this point.

"No, it definitely would be, but I thought it could be something we bought together." Santana said.

Brittany sighed.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't being considerate or thoughtful. i was just so distracted with the thoughts of everything we could do with it. I'm sorry Santana."

"Britt, it's okay. There will be plenty of other things we can do together in the future. I'm not mad or anything, you just took me a bit by surprise."

"Okay, but I am sorry, really."

"Britt, it's okay, to be honest, I'm kinda curious. What does it look like?" Santana perked up.

Brittany smirked.

"Well, it's purple and it's about eight inches long. It's also kind of thick, but not too thick. It's just..yeah."

"I think I like it already." Santana said in a slight sultry voice

"I thought you would." Brittany reciprocated the voice

"Mhm." The brunette hummed in agreeance

"So..what are you wearing?"

Santana snorted. "Britt, I'm gonna see you in like twenty minutes, will you survive?"

"I don't know babe. I think I might die." Brittany joked.

"Can you at last wait a little bit?" Santana asked in a light voice.

"For you? I'd wait forever."

"You're so cheesy. But I love you and I'll be at your house in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay, love you. Bye San." and they both hung up the phone.

Santana tilted her head to the side trying to figure out how to close her suitcase that was taunting her on her bed across the room. She placed her phone on her dresser gently and then took a running start to jump in the air and land on the unzipped bag. Santana then maneuvered onto her stomach and reached for the zipper to zip it shut.

After a solid 5 minutes of huffing, puffing and profanities Santana climbed off of her closed suitcase with an exhausted sigh of victory.

She nodded her head in confirmation that she was ready to pick up Brittany, grabbed her shoes, purse, phone and suitcase and waddled out the door.

* * *

"Hey San." Brittany huffed as she locked her front door and walked over to Santana's car as Santana stepped out of the car to help Brittany with her bags.

"Hey babe." Santana said pecking her girlfriend's lips "How's the studio?"

"Good good! Everything's set for us to leave. Mike got his brother to come in and check on the studio while we're gone."

"Awesome! I have a feeling this is going to be a really really great 4 days at Mercedes'."

"Are you just saying that because of the strap on?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"No. But that too." Santana winked.

Santana then opened her trunk to put Brittany's bags with hers and Brittany got in the passenger seat.

When both girls were settled in their seats Brittany couldn't help but ask Santana "So, how long is this drive?"

"Oh, crap! like 3 hours maybe? Depends on traffic in the city."

"Alright, that's fine, I was just wondering." Brittany smiled to herself when the greatest idea popped into her pretty little head.

"What's that smile for?" Santana said, backing out of Brittany's driveway.

"Huh? Just thinking."

"Mmkay. You ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The first bit of their drive was filled with conversations and giggles but now the car was only filled with the radio on a low volume.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Any time tonight basically. We're pretty early to be honest."

Instead of answering, Brittany just smirked internally and gently took her seatbelt off before climbing into the backseat.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked without taking her eyes off the road.

Brittany ignored her.

Santana just focused on the road for another minute until she heard Brittany let out a shaky breath.

"Britt?" Santana said again finally looking back and gasping slightly at the sight.

Brittany was laying on her back across the seats, in her black bra and grey sweat pants. Her left hand cupping her left breast through the fabric and her right hand half disappeared under the waistband of her sweats, her abs on display, her chest starting to rise and fall heavily, her eyes closed, back arched and teeth sinking in to her bottom lip.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Santana breathed out, looking back at the road so they wouldn't die, before looking back.

Brittany opened her eyes when she felt the car jerk around a bit.

"Pull over or keep your eyes on the road." Brittany closed her eyes again. Santana didn't hesitate pulling the car over to an empty parking lot. She pulled the keys out of the ignition, kicked off her shoes and jacket before diving into the backseat to finish what her girlfriend started.

"You are so sexy, you know that?" Santana said hungrily kissing Brittany and pulling the blonde's hand out of her pants and replacing it with her own.

Brittany whimpered "Tell me again." before bucking her hips up on Santana's fingers.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." Santana punctuated with kisses on Brittany's neck and ear.

"I'm not gonna last long." Brittany breathed out.

"That's okay. I really want to see you come." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

Brittany could come clitorally pretty easily, so she was bucking her hips onto Santana's fingers for more friction, and whimpered when Santana pushed her completely down by the hips.

"Please." Brittany breathed trying to control Santana's hand by grabbing her wrist. Santana stopped, grabbed both of Brittany's hands and pinned them above her head. Almost slamming them onto the inside of the car door. Brittany groaned in response, but she kind of liked the pain.

"I'm in control here, baby. Please what?" Santana growled as her hand returned inside Brittany's pants, without touching.

Brittany kept bucking her hips for some sort of friction and Santana pulled her hand back every time it met with Brittany's wet heat.

_"Please what, Brittany?"_ Santana emphasized dominantly.

"Fuck! Please Santana! _Please!_" Brittany whined.

"Tell me what you want, Brittany." Santana said into her ear again. Using her full name for the second time.

"Just fuck me! God I need you so bad!" Brittany shouted and Santana just smirked and she slowly returned her hand to Brittany's center and drew tight circles on Brittany's clit.

Brittany gasped at the relief.

Santana smiled into Brittany's neck and started leaving open mouthed kisses when Brittany tilted her head to the side. When Brittany was growing breathless, Santana started to suck passionately on Brittany's pulse point. Brittany knew she would leave a hickey but she honestly didn't care.

"Fuck. Harder." Brittany whined into Santana's ear.

Santana obliged and circled harder on Brittany.

"_Fuck! San, just like that."_ Brittany whispered harshly, bucking her hips in time with Santana's movements.

Santana then removed her hands from Brittany's wrists and pried Brittany bra cups down to violently suck, lick, bite and pinch Brittany's nipples.

"San!"

"Mmmm." Santana hummed, feeling how close her girlfriend was.

Santana kept one hand on Brittany's breast, one hand in Brittany's pants and her mouth on Brittany's neck, working like a machine to make Brittany orgasm. Brittany kept bucking her hips desperately until her moans went louder and hit a higher pitch with each breath. Santana slipped her fingers lower and entered Brittany's tight heat in a swift movement and Brittany was thrown over the edge.

"Oh _fuck."_ Brittany gritted and whined as she spasmed, holding onto Santana for dear life. Afraid she was going to float away.

"Shhh. I got you baby." Santana cooed and helped Brittany ride out her orgasm.

When Brittany caught her breath, she turned her head to catch Santana's lips in a lazy, loving kiss.

"You're so amazing. You know that?" Brittany whispered into their kisses.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Santana said with a smile.

"Well, I'm just reminding you. you know, incase you forgot." Brittany matched Santana's smile then leaned in to kiss her lightly, then deeply.

"Babe, that was about you. We should maybe get going?" Santana suggested.

"But you said we could be there anytime tonight?" Brittany reasoned and Santana's eyes melted.

"I also really need to taste you right now. Like, bad." Brittany continued and tapped Santana's ass to get up for a second.

Brittany watched in awe as Santana peeled her leggings and panties off, giggling and catching her girlfriend when she tripped and fell on top of her.

"So close." Brittany winked

"Shut up." Santana kicked the rest off and kissed Brittany.

In between kisses, Brittany tickled her hand down to cup Santana and instantly moaned when she could feel how wet she was for her. Santana was almost dripping.

"Scoot up." Brittany said a patted Santana's ass once again to give her that push as the blonde scooted down until her head was on the seat and Santana scooted forward until Brittany's mouth watered at the sight of Santana so ready for her. Right in front of her face.

Santana was hesitant because of Brittany's awkward position but Brittany didn't care. She pulled Santana down roughly by the thighs and started devouring her girlfriend.

"Oh God.."

* * *

"Baaaaabe..How much longer?" Brittany whined leaning back in her seat.

"Britt, we're here."

Brittany flashed her blue eyes open when she saw the gates that led up to the mansion that was before them. Black bars with the initials MJ carved into the top centre in gold.

"Babe?" Brittany breathed.

Santana smiled.

"Santana." Brittany said turning to the brunette.

"When you said you knew a Mercedes, why did you fail to mention that it was Mercedes Jones!?" Brittany yelled the last part in excitement.

"...Well she's just Mercedes to me, so I just thought she'd be just Mercedes to you. But i'm sorry I didn't tell you." Santana chose her words carefully.

"What? San, I'm not mad. Just surprised, I mean one minute I'm at home and the next I'm suddenly at Mercedes Jones' home. This is awesome!"

"Oh thank God." Santana sighed

All Brittany could make out in her genius brain was how hot Santana looked and how she could possibly act cool around Mercedes.

When Santana parked her challenger, her and Brittany stepped out of the vehicle to be greeted by an ecstatic Mercedes waving at the front door.

"Santana Lopez! It's been too long! How you been girl?" Mercedes said hugging the smaller girl with a big smile which Santana returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"I've been amazing! Thanks for inviting us for a few days." Santana said pulling back from the embrace.

"So you must be Brittany." Mercedes smirked and Brittany stuck out her hand to to shake to which Mercedes pulled her by said hand and engulfed her in a hug.

"Handshakes..too formal." Mercedes joked.

Brittany chuckled "Hi. It's really nice to meet you."

"Wow, Santana. I know you've only talked about Brittany on skype, but you failed to mention just how pretty she is." Mercedes teased and turned to Brittany "Girl you're gorgeous!"

"Thank you."

"Hey, hey. Let's not forget, you're straight Jones." Brittany winked and pulled Brittany closer by the waist. Mercedes was kind of in shock at how normal it looked that Santana was in relationship. It was weird. Not a bad weird, a new weird.

"Don't even stress, Santana didn't even mention you were _the _Mercedes Jones until we pulled in." Brittany teased her girlfriend.

"Santana, I'm offended." Mercedes exasperated by putting a hand on her heart.

"It's a good thing you're not an actress, and I sometimes forget my best friend is a world famous singer when I just know her as my best friend."

"Yay. You redeemed yourself...for now." Mercedes winked and continued "Anyway come in! The guys will grab your bags and put them your guest room."

They nodded and followed Mercedes in. Brittany's nervousness completely forgotten.

"Well if it isn't Diabla Lopez herself. What's up Hotstuff?" Kurt Hummel exclaimed from the couch.

"Kurt! God I actually really missed you, Lady Hummel." Santana said teasingly, hugging her former classmate and roommate.

"It's hard not to." He winked and returned the hug.

"Blaine! Good to see you, and that good to see your hair doesn't look like a helmet." Santana winked and gave him a hug as well.

"Kurt, Blaine, this is my lovely girlfriend, Brittany." Santana said gesturing to the blonde.

"Hi guys, it's really nice to meet you." Brittany said shaking both of their hands.

"Hey guys who else is here?"

"Tina, her boyfriend, Quinn, Puck and Mercedes' boyfriend."

"Oh sweet. We'll catch you guys later, I think Cedes is going to show us our room."

"Gotcha."

Both girls walked over to Mercedes to meet her boyfriend.

"Oh hey ladies! This is my boyfriend, Chase. Chase this is Brittany and Santana." She said gesturing to the girls.

"Oh by the way, San."

"Hm?"

"I made sure you got _your_ guest room."

"Oh praise the lord! I thought it would be first come first serve."

"Girl you know that's your room. You goof."

"Okay then I'll show Britt. Are our bags already there?"

"Yes ma'am."

Santana led Brittany upstairs and down the long and beautifully architecture hallway to furthest bedroom on the left.

"Oh my Goodness." Brittany gasped when she stepped into the room. The largest guest bedroom was really a hotel suite.

"It's so beautiful. I want it." Brittany said with the biggest smile on her face.

"It's nice. You should see the master before we leave." Santana said watching her girlfriend throw the bags off of the bed and climb up only to start jumping.

"You're such a goof! Oh my God!" Santana couldn't help but start laughing at Brittany but walk towards the bed to set their bags aside neatly.

Brittany pouted in response and Santana quickly leaned up to kiss it away.

"And I'm the dork." Brittany said. Pulling-no dragging Santana up on the bed to start jumping with her.

They laughed and jumped until they couldn't breathe, then they heard a knock at the door. Scaring them both and resulting in both women jumping into each other's arms.

"I'm coming in, so you two better have clothes on!" The girls heard Quinn's voice through the door as she opened it.

"Oh good. It's just you guys being weird. Anyway Dinner's in 30 minutes so get ready and come down then." Quinn said with a smile "Don't be late!" and closed the door.

"So I guess that means no quickie?" Santana said.

"Sorry babe. Besides, we're still in our sweats and comfy clothes. Let's get ready." Brittany said jumping off of the bed and holding her hand out to help Santana down.

* * *

"Ladies! You're actually on time! Santana, Brittany I don't know how you found each other but Santana, never let her go!" Mercedes said laughing and Brittany and Santana found their seats at the dinner table.

"Trust me Cedes, I think this is the first time it's happened. Don't get used to it." Quinn said causing everyone to laugh a bit.

"Wow, everything looks so good! Thank you for having us early." Brittany said looking at all the dishes in the center of the table.

"Yes! Thanks so much!" Santana said and everyone followed

"Seriously guys, no problem! I mean I had help in the kitchen" Mercedes said gesturing to her boyfriend "plus I figured my birthday would be a great excuse to also have just the gang over to spend some time with. Now please! Everyone help yourselves because I made too much and we're definitely going to have leftovers."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Puck said clapping his hands.

"I'm right with you there, Puck." Mike said agreeing and reaching for a dish.

"But first!" Mercedes exclaimed "We need a toast, to Quinn and Puck on their engagement! May your lives together bring joy, fun and lot's of babies! Lot's I tell you! Anyway to Quinn and Puck!"

Everyone clinked their glasses with smiles and 'awes'. and started to take out their food.

Once everyone took out their food, they easily continued with their conversations.

"So, Mike and Tina, how did you guys meet?" Chase asked putting a forkful of steak into his mouth.

"Well..I met Tina on the job actually. Okay well, let's start from the beginning. So Brittany and I were sitting at the park when Santana, who was a stranger at the time, came over to put something in the trash but me, being the silly guy I am, thought Santana was coming to talk to me. So I asked her out and got declined for obvious reasons, but then she invited me and Brittany to the club she works so we went, and as soon I walked in the door I saw Tina who was ever so skillfully making drinks for customers. Then we hit it off and here we are!" Mike said grabbing Tina's hand and kissing it.

"That's sweet. I guess you have Santana to thank for that." Chase said.

"True! Hey, thanks, San."

"I got you Mike." Santana said with a snap.

"What about you two?" Chase said, looking at Brittany and Santana.

"Well, I guess I'll say it. It was the same day Mike and Tina met. So Mike and I were sitting at the park feeding the ducks, you know having and blast and all that good stuff when I saw this beautiful woman come up to the trash can that was beside us. I actually couldn't stop staring cause I mean look at her! She's beautiful." Santana blushed and kissed Brittany's cheek. "Anyway Mike started talking to her and I immediately frowned cause I was like 'damn, she's straight' until she rejected Mike and told him she was into girls and I couldn't stop smiling. I almost laughed I swear because I was like ecstatic. Anyway when Mike, Rachel and I stepped into the club we saw her DJ and then she came to hang out and we took it from there." Brittany finished looking at Santana with a right smile, which Santana reciprocated.

"Wow." Everyone mouthed at how cheesy they actually were.

"You guys are so dorky, it's unbelievable." Kurt said just blurting the obvious.

"True enough, but atleast we just own it." Brittany answered and Santana nodded in agreement, giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"So what's the plan after dinner?" Santana changed the topic.

"I was thinking bust out some alcohol, do some karaoke and just lounge around the evening, but it's really up to you guys." Mercedes offered.

"That sounds perfect." Quinn said and everyone agreed.

* * *

Currently, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were pulling jello shots of the fridge already drunk. Brittany and Santana were drinking and giggling on the couch draped over each other. Tina, Mike and Chase were playing Mario Kart on Wii.

"It's insane how into each other they are. I've never seen Santana like this. But I think I like it. I definitely like Brittany, though." Kurt said looking over to Brittany and Santana stealing small kisses and laughing their asses off over nothing.

"I know, you guys should have been there when they first started dating. It was weird seeing the both of them like that. Apparently Brittany isn't much a relationship person either. But we won't get into that." Quinn pointed out.

"They're so in love though. It's really nice seeing Santana like this." Quinn added and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"It's so new but I definitely like this side of her." Mercedes added.

"Okay, enough creeping. Let's do some shots." Kurt said and walked to the main area.

"JELLO SHOTS, BITCHES." Kurt somewhat yelled with a tray of assorted jello shots.

Everyone gathered around and took a few shots together before drifting back to their original spots.

"What time is it?" Santana said whispering in Brittany's ear still giggling because of the alcohol in her veins.

"Hmm..I don't know where's my phone, I'll check." Brittany said perking her head up and looking around the room. "There!" Brittany said pointing to the table beside to TV.

"Uggggh. Don't get up. you're keeping me warm. I'll check my phone." Santana said grabbing it from the side table beside her and Brittany.

"Holy shit." Santana breathed.

"What? What's wrong?" Brittany said looking at Santana.

"It's almost 2:30."

"Already?"

"Wanna head to bed?" Santana said.

"Will we be sleeping?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe in an hour or two."

"Good." Brittany hopped up and helped Santana up from the couch.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. Brittany and I are gonna head to bed. Goodnight. Thanks for everything guys." Santana rushed out already off to her guest bedroom dragging Brittany along.

"Thanks guys!"

When Brittany and Santana finally let their head hit the pillow, they kissed and instantly fell into a slumber. Too exhausted and too drunk to have sex. So they passed out as Santana laid her head on Brittany's chest and that was the end of their night.

* * *

Sorry for the shit ending! Thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews and thank you for reading, leave what you think in the comments or PM me! Just wait until you guys meet Sam! :)


End file.
